


Loves

by xiaheaven



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Self-Indulgent, its not entirely accurate, like semi canon au, trigger warning: panic attacks
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaheaven/pseuds/xiaheaven
Summary: Kim Jongin berumur enam belas tahun ketika Ia jatuh cinta kepada sahabatnya. Latihan hingga larut malam, sebuah kota di Negara asing dan bangku di bandara internasional Korea menjadi saksi akan cinta itu. KaiHun.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 4





	Loves

**Author's Note:**

> hello, it’s been a l o n g time since I wrote fanfic, terakhir mungkin 4 tahun yang lalu? waktu aku masih sma, even this one, idenya udah ada bertahun-tahun tapi baru aku selesain tahun ini loooool (probs should finish my skirpsi instead, but thats either here nor there looool)! i like to wrote plot bunnies but it stay plot bunnies, ini pertama kalinya aku selesai bikin fanfic, so be nice, please? :D
> 
> oh, a heads up! Timeline di sini is vaguely correct, jadi nggak selalu seratus persen akurat so ini bukan canon au yang realistik? More of a semi-canon au? nikmati aja, nggak usah pusing-pusing mikir! :D

.

**Jongin berumur 8 tahun ketika Ia melihat pentas ballet pertamanya.**

.

Ayah-nya menerima sebuah pesanan untuk membuat kue secara mendadak. Kue tersebut digunakan untuk perayaan hari terakhir sebuah pementasan _ballet_ lalu sebagai bonus, produser dari pertunjukan _ballet_ itu menawarkan Ayah-nya lima tiket pementasan pada hari natal. 

Jongin ingat Ibu-nya yang memaksanya untuk memakai kemeja putih bersih dan jas hitam seperti arang. Ia ingat bagaimana Ia sama sekali tidak suka dasi merah yang mencekik lehernya, meski Ia harus mengakui Ia terlihat tampan dengan dasi itu. Ia ingat sempat berprotes sepanjang jalan ke pementasan, yang hanya dibalas oleh tawa ringan dari kakaknya yang paling tua dan omelan kecil dari kakaknya yang kedua. 

“Pementasan _ballet_ itu acara formal, makanya kamu harus pakai baju formal.” Jiyeon- _noona_ berkata seiring merapikan gaun putihnya yang mengingatkan Jongin kepada salju yang turun hari itu. 

Jongin sebenarnya mengingat banyak hal dari hari itu. 

Bagaimana Ibu dan Ayah-nya terlihat seperti sepasang raja dan ratu, bagaimana kakak-kakaknya terlihat seperti putri. Ia juga ingat makan malam lumayan mewah yang mereka lakukan dalam rangka menonton pementasan dan tradisi natal keluarga-nya. 

_–Tapi_ , jika ada satu hal yang tidak pernah Jongin lupakan dari hari itu, maka itu adalah pementasan _ballet_ itu sendiri. 

Ketika musik dimulai dan lampu meredup, Jongin sudah nyaman di tempat duduknya. Ia berada di tengah-tengah keluarganya dan saat musik mulai bermain untuk memanjakan telinga, di saat itu, panggung pertunjukan mulai menguras perhatiannya. 

Mata kelam Jongin terpaku pada penari pertama yang berada di tengah panggung, lengkap dengan gaun _ballet_ biru yang memeluk tubuhnya dan tiara bersayap di surainya. Jongin ingat nafasnya yang diambil seiring belasan penari _ballet_ berdongeng dengan gerakan mereka, Ia ingat senyuman besar yang dibentuk bibirnya ketika Ia sadar bahwa Ia bisa mendengar bisik bisu dari gerak elegan mereka. 

“ _–The Nutcracker_.” Bisik Jihyun- _noona_ kepadanya ketika seorang perempuan mengangkat boneka pemecah kacang berbentuk prajurit di tengah panggung. “Salah satu pertunjukan _ballet_ paling terkenal.” 

Ia bisa mengerti kenapa pertunjukan ini bisa terkenal ketika sang pemeran utama berputar di panggung, membiarkan gaunnya mengngembang indah seperti bunga di musim semi pada musim dingin itu dan jiwanya terbang bersama irama melodi. Jongin hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan tapi Ia yakin Jihyun- _noona_ pasti sudah sadar bahwa _The Nutcracke_ r pada malam natal itu, dipentaskan layak hadiah natal dari Tuhan. 

Lalu, Jongin? 

_Well_ , Jongin telah jatuh cinta. 

Ia jatuh cinta pada tiap langkah elegan yang mengikuti irama, pada gerak tangan yang mengeskpresikan setiap emosi yang terpendam, pada bahasa bisu yang lebih jelas daripada kalimat oleh bahasa manapun dan pada–

_–Pada kebebasan untuk tenggelam pada sesuatu._

Sampai sekarang, Jongin akan selalu berkata bahwa salah satu momen yang paling membahagiakan di hidup Jongin adalah ketika Ayah-nya setuju untuk mendaftarkan Jongin pada kelas _ballet_ pertamanya setelah pertunjukan itu. 

.

**Jongin berumur 17 ketika Ia melakukan shooting teaser pertamanya.**

.

“Gugup?” 

Pemuda dengan jubah hitam di punggungnya itu hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya pelan sebelum mengangguk. Tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan Jongin untuk kegugupannya, karena ini saatnya –saat di mana semua yang Ia pelajari saat latihan, Ia buktikan di sini. 

Bukan hanya sebagai Kim Jongin, tapi juga sebagai KAI. 

_–KAI._

Jongin tersenyum kecil ketika Ia coba nama itu di lidahnya. Ia bisa merasakan pemuda di sampingnya menatapnya aneh sebelum mengutarkan matanya dan menghela nafas seperti pasrah tapi Jongin bisa mendengar kelembutan yang tersembunyi. 

“ _Don’t be then_.” 

Kini giliran Jongin yang mendengus sebelum melirik ke sahabatnya yang sedang menyeringai kecil ke arahnya. 

“ _Well_ , kamu harusnya jadi pemotivasi professional dengan semua nasehat hebatmu, Sehun.”

Sehun terkekeh kecil sebelum meletakan tangannya di bahu Jongin dan meremasnya dengan pelan. Jongin benci bagaimana dengan gesture sekecil itu, Sehun bisa menghilangkan hampir semua rasa keragunya. 

“Kamu adalah Kim Jongin, _dancer extraordinaire_ , ingat?”

Mata coklat gelap Sehun tampak bersinar, seperti _hazelnut_ hangat pada musim dingin.

“Lalu ini? Ini cuma satu langkah lagi yang kamu harus ambil untuk panggung impianmu.” Bisiknya ke telinga Jongin.

Bisikan itu mengusir kegugupan dan keraguan terakhir yang Jongin milik dan mata kelam Jongin berusaha untuk menatap ke arah mana pun yang bukan mata Sehun. 

Karena mata Sehun terus menatapnya, dengan semua keyakinan yang Ia punya, sentuhan Sehun yang ada di bahunya masih terasa hangat, bisikan Sehun tadi masih terdengar seperti angin di musim semi dan Jongin– 

–Jongin benar-benar tidak perlu menambah kerumitan dalam hidupnya dengan jatuh cinta kepada sahabatnya. 

.

**Jongin berumur 14 ketika menari sempat menghianatinya –atau mungkin, dia yang menghianati menari.**

.

Ia ingat nafasnya yang hilang entah kemana –atau mungkin paru-parunya berderu terlalu cepat, sehingga dia tidak bisa merasakan udara masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia ingat tangannya terkepal dan bahunya bergemetar. Ia ingat perasaan dingin yang menakutkan, berjalan melewati tulang di dalam dirinya. Ia ingat ingin berteriak, tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya. 

_–Jongin ingat ada yang salah dari dirinya tapi Ia sama sekali tidak tau itu apa._

Junmyeon- _hyung_ yang menemukannya. 

Di pinggir ruang latihan menari perusahaan mereka, sedang memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah. Senior-nya itu berlari meraihnya, dan Jongin ingat bisikan yang sampai sekarang masih Ia sesali. 

“–Hyung, _aku benci menari_.”

.

**Jongin berumur 15 ketika Ia pertama kali berkenalan dengan Sehun.**

.

SM _Entertaiment_ adalah sebuah agensi yang besar. 

Salah satu dari tiga perusahaan agensi hiburan terbesar di Korea Selatan, oleh karena itu _trainee_ baru bukanlah hal yang langkah. 

Jadi ketika pelatih mereka masuk ke ruang dansa dengan pemuda bersurai hitam yang memiliki pipi rada bulat tapi rahang lumayan tajam dan paras wajah menawan, Jongin tidak merasa ada yang harus diperhatikan. 

Pemuda di depannya mempunyai mimpi, sama seperti pemuda lain yang ada di sekeliling Jongin.

_Sama seperti Jongin._

“Ini adalah Oh Sehun, dia teman baru kalian.” Itu yang pelatih mereka bilang dan karena Jongin adalah murid pelatihnya yang paling telaten, dia menugaskan Jongin untuk membantu Sehun. 

_Trainee_ baru di SM bukan hal yang langkah. 

Jadi ketika Sehun berjalan ke arahnya, Jongin hanya tersenyum dan mengenalkan dirinya. Lalu dia mengingatkan Sehun untuk minta bantuan jika memang ada gerakan yang sulit. Chanyeol dan Moonkyu yang ada disampingnya juga menyapa Sehun, lalu kelas lanjut seperti biasa. 

Ketika kelas berakhir dan satu demi satu _trainee_ mulai meninggalkan ruang latihan, Jongin hanya diam di tempat seiring kembali melakukan pemanasan kecil. Moonkyu yang ada di sampingnya sudah siap keluar, tetapi dia meluangkan waktu untuk menoleh ke arah Sehun.

“Hei, Sehun? Aku dan Chanyeol mau main dulu, sekalian makan malam sebelum pulang, kamu mau ikut?” Jongin tersenyum kecil mendengar Moonkyu yang sudah mulai merekrut Sehun untuk masuk ke _geng_ mereka. Ia membenarkan tali sepatunya sebelum berjalan ke arah ujung ruangan untuk kembali menyalakan _speaker_. 

“Oh? Boleh!” 

Jongin melirik ke arah mereka untuk melihat Sehun yang menatap ke arahnya dengan ekspresi bingung. 

“Jongin- _hyung_ nggak ikut?” 

Jongin dan Moonkyu berhenti bergerak, mata mereka bertemu untuk komunikasi bisu sebelum Moonkyu tersenyum jahil balik ke Sehun.

“Jongin itu perfeksionis parah, jadi dia punya obsesi sama latihan, kamu nggak perlu ikutan _kok_.” 

Mendengar hal tersebut, Jongin hanya mengeluarkan tawa kecil yang hambar. 

“Sama sekali bukan itu.” Cahaya di mata Jongin meredup seketika dia mengingat, bagaimana dia hampir kehilangan gairah dan cintanya untuk menari karena alasan yang baru saja diucapkan Moonkyu. 

Mengingat hal itu, nafas Jongin mulai susah keluar seperti ada balok besar yang menahan keluarnya udara dari dadanya dan pandangan mata Jongin mulai tidak fokus, seperti menatap ke kejauhan. Sebelum memori gelap mulai mengambil ahli dirinya, Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, berusaha mengeluarkan hal-hal negatif tersebut dari otaknya. 

Dia menoleh ke arah Sehun dan tersenyum. 

“Aku suka nari, alasan kenapa aku masuk SM dan mau mulai karier ini, meski tau ini bukan karier yang paling stabil, adalah karena aku suka nari.” 

Jongin lanjut melangkah mendekati speaker di ujung ruangan dengan _wallpaper_ biru berawan dan kaca-kaca besar di dinding untuk membantu latihan menari para _trainee_ dan _artist_ perusahaan mereka. 

“Masalahnya adalah ketika kamu latihan di kelas nari, kemampuan kamu bakal dinilai dan mulai muncul tekanan untuk nari dengan spesifikasi yang sempurna,” tangan Jongin melambai ke arah Moonkyu. “Kayak kata Moonkyu, buat orang yang perfeksionis kayak aku, tekanan itu jadi stress tambahan.”

Ia mengluarkan ponselnya dan mencari lagu yang iramanya ingin dia ikuti, seiring kembali melirik ke arah Sehun dan Moonkyu dengan senyuman kecil. 

“Jadi setiap selesai kelas, aku tinggal sekitar sejam buat nari sebebas yang aku mau biar aku inget, kenapa aku suka nari dan kenapa aku mau buat karier di sini, _the feeling of freedom_ -lah.”

Ia kembali mencuri pandangan ke arah Sehun, seiring sibuk mengotak-atik speaker ruangan agar tersambung ke ponsel pribadinya, Jongin terkejut melihat anak baru itu tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. 

“Hm, pikiran yang bijak.” 

“Pikiran yang _bullshit_.” 

Sehun dan Jongin langsung menoleh ke arah Moonkyu yang berhasil mengambil perhatian mereka, yang diperhatikan malah hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

“Kamu suka nari, jadi kamu _stay_ di sini sejam lebih daripada yang diwajibkan sama perusahaan,” Moonkyu memicingkan matanya ke arah Jongin dengan seringai kecil. “Nggak perlu alasan dramatis kayak gitu, Jongin.” 

Sehun berkedip tapi Jongin hanya tertawa. 

Moonkyu dan Jongin memang sahabat dekat, tapi Jongin sadar bahwa nggak semua hal yang dialami oleh Jongin bisa sepenuhnya dimengerti oleh mereka. 

Sama halnya bagaimana Jongin nggak sepenuhnya mengerti kenapa Chanyeol terobsesi sama komposisi musik, meski Jongin juga suka musik. Atau gimana ada waktu di mana Taemin lebih suka nyanyi daripada nari, karena buat Jongin menari itu selalu nomor satu. 

Atau gimana kadang Moonkyu merasa gelisah karena SM terus merevisi rencana debut mereka, meski Jongin juga kadang kesal, debut bukan hal yang Jongin merasa harus diburu-buru. 

Jadi dia mengerti, kenapa Moonkyu nggak mengerti kebutuhannya untuk menari diluar kewajibannya sebagai calon Idol. 

Moonkyu hanya mengutarkan matanya kembali melihat respon Jongin, dan akhirnya menoleh untuk fokus menatap Sehun. 

“Ayo, kalo kamu mau bareng?” 

Jongin sendiri menoleh ke arah Sehun dan mendapatkan Sehun menatap Moonkyu untuk beberapa detik sebelum melirik ke arah Jongin. 

“Tapi apa nggak apa-apa kalo Jongin-hyung sendirian? Emang kita nggak perlu nungguin dia?” 

Dia dan Moonkyu kembali berkedip sebelum memandang satu sama lain karena terkejut, tak lama Jongin pun tertawa kembali dan menggelengkan kepalanya. 

“Nggak apa-apa _kok_ , aku udah biasa–“ 

“–Kamu mau tinggal yah?” Moonkyu memotong omongan Jongin sebelum dia selesai. 

“–Eh?” Jongin berkedip kaget sekali lagi. 

Huh, sudah berapa kali dia melakukan itu sore ini? Dia pikir sering menatap Sehun yang membersihkan tenggorokannya sambil melirik ke Jongin malu seperti salah tingkah.

“ _Y_ – _yah_ … Kalo boleh sih? S–soal kalian berdua kelihatan lancar banget tadi sama koreografinya, dan aku- aku masih ada yang salah–” Mata Sehun memandang ke lantai dan kalimatnya tersendat tapi kata-katanya terpotong oleh Moonkyu. 

“–Kamu tadi ngelakuin koreografinya _perfectly_! Lebih bagus dari Chanyeol, tuhan! Lebih baik dari aku di beberapa bagian! Oh Sehun, jujur! Kamu sebenarnya hanya ingin tinggal sejam lagi untuk nari sama kayak Jongin, iya- _kan_? Kamu juga _dance_ _maniac_ , iya- _kan_? _Oh my god_ …”

Sehun dan Jongin melepaskan tawa mereka ketika Moonkyu mulai memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan ekspresi pusing yang jelas dibuat-buat, sebelum akhirnya Jongin melirik ke arah Sehun, dengan fokus yang berbeda. 

“Kamu juga suka nari?” 

Anak baru itu menoleh ke Jongin dengan kaget sebelum menghela nafas dan mengangkat bahunya, matanya sekali lagi fokus ke lantai dengan malu. 

“A–aku nggak jago, tapi dibandingin nyanyi atau yang lainnya? Aku lebih suka nari.” Sehun tersenyum kikuk, matanya kadang mencuri pandangan ke arah Jongin meski malu. 

“Hm…” 

Jongin mengangguk sebagai respon. 

“Oke, kalau gitu, gimana kalo… kamu coba ulangin koreo yang tadi diajarin di kelas, terus aku bisa bantu bagian yang emang masih susah buat kamu?” 

Ekspresi Sehun tiba-tiba menjadi lebih cerah selagi dia mengangguk setuju. Akhirnya Jongin menyuruh Sehun ke tengah ruangan bersiap-siap sementara dia menyalakan speaker dan memutar lagu yang tadi dimainkan di kelas. 

Moonkyu, yang tampaknya mengerti kalau dia sekarang harus menemani temannya dan teman barunya sampai mereka selesai sebelum mereka akan mengikutinya ke tempat jajan di mana Chanyeol dan Junmyeon- _hyung_ menunggu, duduk di pinggiran ruangan selagi memainkan ponselnya. 

Lagu mulai memenuhi ruangan dan Sehun mulai mengikuti iramanya sesuai dengan koreografi yang diajarkan di kelas.

Lalu, Jongin–

– _Jongin punya prinsip_ , untuk tidak terlalu memperhatikan lingkungannya ketika dia di kelas menari, supaya konsentrasinya bisa sepenuhnya digunakan untuk mengembangkan skill-nya dia. Oleh sebab itu, di kelas tadi juga, Jongin tidak memperhatikan Sehun. 

_Salahnya_. 

Jongin menari dengan teknik yang tepat, langkah yang bersih tanpa gerakan tambahan dengan sentuhan seperti dia tenggelam dalam musik dan dia membiarkan musik tersebut membawanya kemana yang mereka mau. Hal tersebut didapatkan dari campuran antara bakat naturalnya dan juga pengalaman bertahun-tahun. 

Sehun menari dengan ceroboh. Ada langkah yang bisa lebih bersih, ada gerakan tambahan yang tidak perlu. Semua pelatih dan senior menari Jongin selalu bilang bahwa penari yang baik adalah penari yang membiarkan dirinya tenggelam di dalam musik dan _kamu_ , penonton, bisa merasakannya tapi Jongin tidak bisa merasakan hal tersebut dari Sehun. 

_Alas_ , dia bisa merasakan hal lain dari Sehun. 

_Enjoyment_. _Excitement_. Kegembiraan. 

Karena Sehun menari seperti tubuhnya yang membuat musik. Seperti dia tidak perlu mengikuti temponya, karena temponya lahir dari gerakan Sehun dan irama musik sendiri dengan senang hati mengikuti gerakan Sehun. 

Dia menari seperti dia yang menuntun musik, sesuai dengan arahannya. 

Nafas Jongin terjebak seketika, dan bukan karena tarian Sehun saat itu luar biasa, bakat natural Sehun tidak lebih dari banyaknya penari yang Jongin temui atau kenal, tapi–

–Ada hal yang bisa kamu lupakan ketika kamu membuat hobi dan gairah kamu sebagai bagian dari pekerjaan kamu. 

Jongin juga sama. 

Bakat Sehun yang menuntun musik, membuat penonton bisa merasakan kegembiraan yang keluar dari tariannya. Perasaan yang Ia rasakan ketika melihat Sehun menari, perasaan yang Jongin cari sejak dia lupa, sejak dia sempat membuang menari untuk beberapa waktu, tahun lalu. 

Perasaan yang Ia temukan kembali di Oh Sehun. 

Lalu kalian juga tahu, _trainee_ baru di SM tidak spesial. 

_–Tapi untuk Jongin?_

_Ah_ , mungkin Oh Sehun itu _special_.

.

**Jongin berumur 14 ketika dansa kembali menjadi gairahnya.**

.

Insiden pertama, yang berakhir dengan Junmyeon- _hyung_ menemukannya dan ajaibnya, tanpa latihan atau tau apa yang Jongin alami berhasil membawanya keluar dari serangan panik pertamanya, adalah _–yah_ _–_ seperti namanya, _insiden pertama._

Lalu sayangnya, setelah itu ada banyak insiden berikutnya. 

Di insiden kedua, karena dari awal masuk pun Jongin adalah _trainee_ yang suka tetap tinggal setelah kelas, Junmyeon- _hyung_ yang khawatir setelah insiden pertama, ikut tetap tinggal meski anak-anak yang lain sudah keluar dan beruntunglah untuk Jongin, karena tak lama setelahnya, Jongin yang diam di tempat mulai memandang satu titik dengan fokus. 

Otaknya membantunya mengulang kembali, mengingat setiap kesalahan yang Ia buat selama satu kelas tadi, sampai detak jantungnya mulai menderu dan nafas mulai tidak stabil. 

_It was –_ Bodoh? Menakutkan? 

Pada saat itu untuk sadar, bahwa apa yang dia katakan ke Junmyeon- _hyung_ di insiden pertama itu mungkin benar. Bahwa ada bagian dari dirinya yang mulai benci menari, tapi ada bagian dirinya juga yang malah justru dengan keras kepala ingin dia jadi lebih baik lagi dalam menari. 

Sebuah siklus. 

Hal itu berulang setiap hari dimana kelas menari diadakan. 

_In hindsight,_ dia seharusnya membiarkan Junmyeon- _hyung_ melaporkan insiden-insiden itu ketika insiden pertama terjadi. 

Tapi Jongin keras kepala, _prideful_ , bahkan mungkin arogan? 

Sejak kelas pertama _ballet_ -nya, menari telah menjadi keahliannya. Dia tidak mau menerima konfirmasi kalau ada sisi dari menari yang telah membuatnya lemah, ( _–wrong mindset, his panic attacks do not make him less of a person_ ) jadi dia meminta Junmyeon- _hyung_ untuk tidak bilang ke siapa-siapa. 

Di minggu pertama insiden-insiden itu, dia dan Junmyeon- _hyung_ belajar tentang apa yang dialami Jongin ( _–_ yang ternyata terkenal sebagai serangan panik atau _panic attacks,_ biasa terjadi karena _level_ ansietas yang tinggi, Jongin bahkan tidak tau bahwa tingkat kekhawatiran kamu bisa mengibul otakmu sampai otak kamu mengira kamu benar-benar dalam bahaya, _wow_ –) dan bagaimana cara mengatasi _panic attacks_ dari internet di cafe internet dekat SM. 

Jadi hampir selama sebulan, setiap kelas menari selesai dan _trainee_ SM mulai satu-satu keluar, Jongin hanya bisa diam di tempat. Otaknya membantunya mengingat setiap kesalahan yang ia buat di kelas dan tak lama setelah anak yang terakhir keluar, dia mulai sulit bernafas sampai Junmyeon- _hyung_ membantunya keluar dari serangan itu. 

Begitu rutinitasnya. 

Sampai akhirnya, serangan panik itu terjadi di tengah-tengah kelas. 

Jujur, sampai sekarang pun Jongin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi? Dalam satu jenak, Jongin sedang frustasi karena satu bagian di koreografi ini yang tidak bisa dilakukan dengan benar, lalu pada jenak berikutnya dia menemukan dirinya sudah sulit bernafas. 

Moonkyu, di sampingnya, yang pertama sadar bahwa nafasnya tidak teratur, lalu yang anak-anak yang lain mulai ikut sadar. 

Kelasnya panik. 

Pelatihnya panik. 

Sebagai seseorang yang lebih suka menggunakan humor untuk menghadapi masalah kesehatan mentalnya, menurut dia kejadian kepanikan itu ironis dan sangat lucu. Namun tentu saja, teman-temanya, pelatihnya dan senior perusahaannya yang tidak sengaja sedang lewat ruangan kelas mereka, tidak menemukan kejadian itu lucu. 

Lee Minwoo- _sunbaenim_ , yang bersama Moon Junghyuk- _sunbaenim,_ waktu itu kebetulan lewat, melihat kondisi Jongin dan bersikeras bilang bahwa sampai Jongin baik lagi, dia yang akan bertanggung jawab soal latihan menari Jongin. 

Yang tentu saja, juga mencakup berbicara dengan orang tuanya tentang kesehatan mentalnya. ( _–Orang tuanya yang sedih, terluka, hancur, merasa bersalah mereka sama sekali tidak tau –_ actually, you know, less said _tentang bagaimana perasaan orang tuanya saat itu dan bagaimana perasaan Jongin sendiri tentang orang tuanya waktu itu,_ the better.)

Minwoo- _sunbaenim_ juga yang mendaftarkan Jongin untuk terapi, yang sebenarnya sangat membantu bahkan sampai sekarang. 

Tapi ada beberapa waktu, di tengah-tengah terapi, di mana dia _–_ berhenti menari. 

Membedah ketakutannya seperti itu, membuat ketakutan itu lebih logis sehingga Jongin sendiri bisa mengantisipasinya, sehingga Jongin bisa bernalar dengan ketakutan itu, walau mengisi Jongin dengan rasa keamanan, juga membuka ketakutan yang lain, ketakutan untuk menari lagi. 

Baik, jadi Jongin tau masalahnya bukan menari, tapi bagaimana _mindset_ Jongin sendiri ketika bersangkutan dengan menari. 

Tapi bagaimana dia menjamin kalau _mindset_ itu tidak balik lagi? Satu kesalahan lagi dari pola pikir Jongin dan mungkin Jongin bukan hanya berhenti menari, tapi menjadi benar-benar membenci menari, berhenti menggenggam _passion_ yang dia punya sejak pertunjukan _ballet_ pertamanya. 

Semua itu, dibuang, karena _satu_ kesalahan. 

“Temukan medium kamu, sebuah jangkar.” Kata terapisnya. “Kalau menurut kamu _mindset_ buruk kamu soal menari mulai balik, cari jangkar yang bisa membuat kamu ingat, kesempurnaan bukan selalu hal yang kamu cari ketika kamu menari.” 

Minwoo- _sunbaenim_ sendiri, yang mengambil tanggung jawab sebagai _mentor_ menari Jongin untuk sementara, akhirnya tidak memaksa Jongin untuk menari. Apa yang Minwoo- _sunbaenim_ lakukan adalah menanyakan pada Jongin, kenapa dia mulai menari. 

( _Karena Jongin suka menari, karena Jongin jago menari_.) 

Lalu, sekitar tiga bulan semenjak terapi pertamanya, Minwoo- _sunbae_ _–Ah!_ ( _“Panggil aku_ Hyung _!”_ ) Minwoo- _hyung_ , sambil tersenyum lembut, memberitahu Jongin kalau selama beberapa tahun terakhir, semua seniornya di SM sibuk memperhatikan dua _trainee_ , dan punya opini masing-masing dari antara dua _trainee_ tersebut, siapa yang akan debut duluan.

Jongin terdiam. 

“Aku dan Taemin?” 

“Hem.” 

Minwoo- _hyung_ melirik ke arah Jongin yang dari awal dia bercerita, hanya fokus menatap teh lemon yang ada di genggamannya. 

“Menurut kamu siapa yang banyak mereka pilih?” 

“Taemin.” 

Langsung, tanpa keraguan.

Minwoo- _hyung_ menghela nafas dan tersenyum tak berdaya. 

“Hem, Taemin, _surprisingly_ , jago ngekontrol emosi dia.” 

Jongin akhirnya melirik ke arahnya. 

“Kamu di sisi lain, _dance so passionately_ , emosi kamu yang ngekontrol _performance_ kamu, and meski semua performer harus bisa ngebuat penontonnya merasakan sesuatu, di lingkungan yang menuntut kesempurnaan, kalo emosi kamu nggak stabil, _that trait could kill you, or make you._ ” 

“Jadi, aku harus ngapain?” 

“Aku tanya lagi, kenapa kamu mulai menari?” 

Jadi jongin bercerita, tentang malam natal yang hangat dan pementasan _ballet_ yang bahkan sampai sekarang jernih di ingatannya.

“Hee,” Minwoo-hyung mengangguk. “Oke! Kita bakal nonton lagi!” 

“Hah?”

“Di _Seoul Art Center_ , lagi ada pertunjukan _ballet_! Kamu tau Katsuki?” 

Mata Jongin membesar mendengar omongan Minwoo- _hyung_. 

“Katsuki? Penari _ballet_ pria Katsuki? Satu-satunya _danseurs_ Asia yang menang penghargaan _Benois de la Danse_ , selain Wang Di? Katsuki yang _itu_?” 

“Oh-ho,” Minwoo- _hyung_ menatapnya dengan kaget. “Aku tau dia penari _ballet_ terkenal, tapi kayaknya kamu tau lebih banyak dari aku, heh.” 

Dia tertawa seakan dia tidak baru saja menawarkan Jongin untuk menonton pertujukan dari _The_ Katsuki. 

“Tapi yup, Katsuki lagi tampil di SAC, kamu mau nonton?” 

_Of course_ , Jongin mau nonton! 

Jadi mereka menonton pertunjukan _ballet_ -nya. 

Bukan sebuah kejutan _sih_ , tapi Jongin benar-benar terpesona oleh Katsuki dan pada akhir pertunjukan, Jongin _already feel so much_. Ketika pertunjukannya berakhir dan satu demi satu penonton mulai keluar, Jongin dan Minwoo-hyung tetap duduk sambil memperhatikan panggung yang tirainya sudah tertutup. 

“Bagaimana?” Minwoo- _hyung_ bertanya.

“Hebat! Memukau! Aku cuma bisa berharap kalau suatu saat aku bisa tampil kayak gitu,” Jongin tertawa tak berdaya. Lalu dahinya membentuk kerutan kecil seiring menoleh ke arah senior-nya. “ _Hyung_ , aku merasa bersalah, tiket pertunjukan ini pasti mahal.” 

“ _Ah_ , aku cuma ngelakuin apa yang harus aku lakuin sebagai _mentor_ menari kamu sementara.” 

Tangannya mengacak rambut Jongin sambil tertawa ringan. 

“Aku tau kamu punya bakat dan potensial yang besar, sebagai orang yang punya punya _passion_ yang sama, aku ngerasa sayang kalau karena _roadblock_ ini, potensial itu nggak akan digali.” 

Entah bagaimana, Jongin mengerti. 

Iri bukan perasaan yang muncul di Jongin ketika dia penemukan penari yang lebih mahir daripada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin yang paling dekat untuk mendeskripsikannya adalah kegembiraan, untuk melihat ada orang lain selain dia, yang bisa berbicara bahasa bisu dari gerakan elegan yang sesuai dengan irama, yang membawa melodi musik menjadi kehidupan dari gerakan tersebut. 

Jadi Jongin mengerti, kenapa untuk Minwoo- _hyung_ yang merupakan salah satu tiang dari evolusi tarian di dunia _K-pop_ , menyisihkan waktu, energi dan sekarang uangnya untuk membantu Jongin. 

“Menurutmu sendiri, apa yang membuat Katsuki menonjol di antara yang lain?” Minwoo- _hyung_ kembali bertanya. 

“Perasaannya, dia menari dengan perasaanya _all over the place_.” 

Minwoo- _hyung_ tertawa. 

“Yeah,” Dia menoleh ke arah Jongin. “Kamu nari kayak dia.” 

Jongin mendengus, dan melempar kepalanya ke belakang tanpa daya. 

“Tapi perasaannya nggak menuntun dia, aku nggak bisa kayak gitu, ada bisikan di kepala aku, _Hyung_ ,” Jongin berbisik sambil menggelengkan kepala pelan. “Yang bilang aku harus sempurna, _I can’t afford a mistake,_ dan meski aku tau bahwa itu nggak bener, aku takut ketika aku nari, bisikan itu tambah besar. _Pressure break me_.” 

Minwoo- _hyung_ tersenyum kecil, matanya terlihat lembut di cahaya hangat studio SCA. Dia mengambil nafas dalam sebelum kembali menatap panggung besar di depan mereka.

“Pertama kali aku temu Katsuki, itu tepat sebelum salah satu pertunjukan terbesar di kariernya, _comeback_ -nya dia di Asia.” Minwoo-hyung mulai bercerita. “ _He was a nervous wreck_ , tanganya bahkan nggak bisa berhenti bergetar.” 

Jongin menoleh ke arahnya, ekspresi wajahnya sedikit skeptik mendengar salah satu idolanya gugup sebelum sebuah pertunjukan. Minwoo-hyung yang melirik ke arah wajahnya tertawa kecil. 

“Jujur, aku kira dia bakal ngelakuin kesalahan.” 

Kerutan di dahi Jongin bertambah mendengar hal itu, dan sama halnya, tawa kecil Minwoo- _hyung_ juga bertambah besar. 

“ _Pft–_ tapi, _surprisingly_ , _he didn’t!_ Dia malah memberikan salah satu pertunjukan paling emosional di kariernya, jadi setelah pertunjukan, aku tanya apa rahasianya.” 

Jongin mendekat karena penasaran. 

“Dia jawab?” 

“Hem,” Senior-nya mengangguk. “Dia bilang, di momen-momen paling gelapnya, yang kadang terjadi karena kegagalannya, dia tidak pernah berhenti peduli sama menari, ada waktu-waktu di mana dia _benci_ menari.” 

Kerutan di dahi Jongin kembali, pandangannya turun ke tangannya yang terletak di pangkuannya, lalu sebuah perasaan dingin mulai muncul di dalam tubuhnya, sebuah ketakutan. 

Jika bahkan Katsuki jadi membenci menari _–_

“ _–_ Tapi ada juga momen-momen di mana dia juga jatuh cinta lagi dengan menari.” 

_‘_ – _Huh?’_

Kepala Jongin dengan cepat terangkat dan menoleh ke arah Minwoo- _hyung_ dengan terkejut, dan Minwoo- _hyung_ sendiri sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Tangannya tak lama kembali mengacak-acak rambut Jongin dengan pelan. 

“Kapasitas kamu untuk mencintai sesuatu, sama dengan kapasitas kamu untuk membenci sesuatu. Ketika kamu berhenti mencintai atau membenci sesuatu, di saat itulah kamu berhenti peduli, tapi selama kamu masih bisa membenci, berarti kamu masih peduli, dan selama kamu masih peduli, akan selalu ada alasan untuk kembali menari.” 

– _Ah._

“Jadi kalo untuk kamu takut bahwa membenci menari itu akan menjadi kegagalan kamu Jongin, itu nggak apa-apa.” 

Minwoo- _hyung_ melirik lagi ke arah panggung besar di depan mereka dengan pandangan yang melihat jauh dari apa yang ada di hadapannya.

“Gagalah, Jongin.” Bisiknya. “Jatuhlah, Jongin, _this is not your destruction_.” 

Seniornya itu kembali menatapnya, namun kali ini dengan keyakinan penuh.

“ _This is your birth._ ” 

–dan menari, perlahan namun pasti, mulai kembali menjadi gairahnya. 

.

**Jongin berumur 15 tahun ketika Sehun pertama kali memujinya.**

.

Sekitar dua bulan setelah Sehun pertama kali masuk, latihan setelah kelas menjadi sebuah ritual untuk Jongin dan Sehun. 

_Well_ , mereka sebut ‘latihan’ tapi rutinitas itu lebih mencakup ke Sehun latihan koreografi yang mereka pelajari minggu itu dengan bantuan Jongin, Moonkyu memainkan ponselnya dan jika dia sedang niat, ikutan latihan dan Jongin setelah selesai membantu Sehun, menari satu lagu bebas sesuai dengan kemauannya hari itu sebelum mereka bertiga membereskan ruangan dan pergi bergabung teman-teman lain di tempat tongkrongan biasa mereka. 

Tapi hari ini, Moonkyu bilang dia mau pulang duluan karena dia tidak tahan berada di ruang kelas bahkan selama satu menit lagi saja.

Jadi itu adalah hari pertama mereka latihan tanpa Moonkyu. 

Sehun sendiri, meski tetap tinggal menemani Jongin, tetap diam duduk bersenderan ke kaca di pinggir ruangan tanpa energi. Jujur, Jongin sendiri juga tidak kaget, koreografi yang mereka pelajari untuk minggu ini memang lumayan susah dan memakan stamina dibandingkan koreo sebelum-sebelumnya. 

Untuk Jongin sendiri, satu-satunya alasan kenapa dia masih punya stamina karena stamina yang dia punya sudah dibangun sejak umur delapan tahun dari _ballet_.

Lalu setelah memperhatikan Sehun yang tidak mau bergerak setelah lima menit lewat pun, Jongin yang berdiri di tengah ruangan mendengus lalu tertawa kecil sebelum bergerak ke arah _speaker_ dan memilih lagu yang dari tadi pagi ada di kepalanya bersamaan dengan satu koreografi spesifik ini.

Setelah lagunya diputar dan musik mulai memenuhi ruangan, Jongin mengambil posisi di tengah dan mulai bergerak sesuai dengan visi yang ada di benaknya. Lagu yang dipasang adalah lagu _rhythms and blues_ dengan piano pelan dan ketukan drum yang tajam tapi lembut, dan langkah kaki Jongin mulai berjalan mengikuti irama. 

Lengannya dia angkat dan bergerak seperti menuntun ritme yang keluar dari ketukan musik, dan beberapa gerakan kemudian, ketika Jongin mulai merasa emosinya membawanya bergerak sesuai dengan melodi yang ada, Ia menutup matanya. 

Jongin membuat dirinya fokus pada perasaan yang muncul ketika mendengarkan lagu ini.

Sebuah nostalgia yang anehnya, membuatnya merasa lega namun sedih seperti tidak rela. Langkah kakinya dibawa ke kanan sebelum tubuhnya Ia bawa untuk berputar, dan senyuman kecil mulai muncul di wajahnya. 

Ia membayangkan anak kecil, di tengah lapangan dengan rumput yang tinggi, cahaya matahari yang bersinar terang dengan warna yang hangat, suara tawa, berlari dan angin yang menyentuh wajah dengan lembut. 

Sebuah kenangan hangat, sebuah kenyamanan, dan tangannya bergerak ke arah kanan tubuhnya lalu menarik dadanya sebelum langkah kakinya mengikuti. Melodi dari piano yang menonjol dan bayangan dari padang rumput, tangan kecil mengelus anak kucing yang berbaring, tidur nyaman di bawah hangatnya mentari. 

Ditengah langkah ringan dan gerakan tangan yang cair, suara Sehun memotong melodi dari permainan piano yang memenuhi ruangan. 

“ _–I’ve been thinking about this_.” 

_‘Hm?’_

“Jongin, kamu nari kayak anak perempuan jatuh cinta.” 

“ _–Hah?_ ” 

Mata Jongin terbuka, tarian berhenti mendadak.

Dia hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya dia menoleh ke arah Sehun, yang masih bersandar ke dinding kaca yang ada di belakangnya, tapi matanya, entah sejak kapan, fokus dengan konsentrasi elang ke arah Jongin. 

Melihat ekspresi wajahnya Jongin, ekspresi wajah Sehun sendiri tidak berubah. Dia hanya memiringkan kepalanya seperti dia masih penasaran dengan Jongin, namun wajahnya tetap datar. 

“Kamu nari kayak anak perempuan jatuh cinta, _it’s so much_. Perasaan kamu di tumpahin ke semua gerakan kamu, dan nggak ada batasan antara hati kamu sama _passion_ kamu.”

“Ah, itu…” 

( _–Apa? Penghinaan? Ejekan? Sehun suka bilang Jongin punya kebiasan untuk_ overthinking _dan_ over feeling _tapi–_ ) 

“Pujian?” 

Mata Sehun menatap mata Jongin sekilas, lalu dia mengangkat kedua bahunya sebelum berdiri dan berjalan ke arah speaker dan mengubah musik untuk latihan mereka. 

“Mungkin.” 

_–Oh._

.

**Jongin berumur 19 tahun ketika Ia sadar bahwa dia sama sekali tidak _subtle_.**

.

 _Shooting_ pertama mereka di luar Korea Selatan. 

Mereka ada di kota besar di negara asing, meski untuk kerja dan bukan liburan, ini pengalaman yang menyenangkan, mendebarkan. Tulisan dan perbincangan di bahasa asing, bangunan dan tata kota yang berbeda dari yang biasanya mereka lihat sehari-hari dan Jongin dan Sehun _–_

 _–_ Tersesat. 

_Shooting_ pertama mereka di luar Korea Selatan, di negara asing yang bahasanya mereka tidak kuasi dan mereka berdua _tersesat_. 

Jongin bahkan lupa bagaimana dia bisa tersesat.

Dalam satu jenak, dia dan Sehun hanya ingin mengunjungi _minimarket_ yang ada di dekat hotel mereka, lalu mereka bertengkar tentang barang yang mereka beli ( _–Bukan_ salah Jongin kalau Sehun lupa membawa charger ponselnya dan Jongin tidak mengingatkannya untuk membeli charger-nya di _minimarket_ tadi dan sekarang mereka berdua terlalu malas untuk balik ke _minimarket_ tersebut) lalu, mungkin karena mereka terlalu sibuk bertengkar, mereka tidak memperhatikan ke arah mana mereka jalan, dan sekarang mereka tersesat. 

Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama tidak punya data di ponsel mereka karena mereka berdua belum mengaktifkan data internet untuk negara asing yang seharusnya mereka aktifkan di hotel sesuai dengan perintah manajer mereka. 

Jadi sekarang, mereka berdua ada di pinggir gerbang yang tampaknya seperti taman, Sehun duduk di bangku panjang dengan kepalanya di lempar ke belakang, layak dia pasrah dan Jongin berdiri di sampingnya, sambil berusaha melihat apa ada yang bisa membantu mereka pulang ke hotel. 

“Mereka pasti bakal nyari kita _kan_?” 

“Hah?” 

Jongin menoleh dan menatap Sehun aneh. 

“Pastilah! Mana mungkin mereka nggak khawatir, kamu mikir apa _sih_?” 

“Kyungsoo- _hyung_ bakal mikir itu dua beban lebih ringan dari yang seharusnya ditanggung.”

Sehun kemudian menyilang tangannya dan mengangkat alisnya seiring melihat Jongin, seperti menantang Jongin untuk bilang dia salah. Jongin sendiri hanya tertawa kecil dan mengangkat lengannya untuk mengacak rambut Sehun yang sekarang sedang berwarna _lavender_. 

“Kyungsoo terlalu sayang sama kita berdua, jadi meski dia mikir kayak gitu, dia nggak punya hati buat tetep cuek.” 

“Ugh, jadi apa? Kita harus tetep nunggu di sini sampai mereka nemuin kita?” 

Jongin kembali mengluarkan tawa kecil. 

“ _Yah_ , nggak juga. Kita tau nama hotel kita,” Matanya mencari ke kerumunan di depan mereka. “Kita cuma butuh orang yang mau ngebantu kita.” 

Tak lama matanya berhenti di sepasang pria yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Meski salah satu dari pasangan itu orang asing khas Eropa dengan surai pirang, satunya lagi terlihat seperti orang Asia yang entah kenapa tidak asing untuk Jongin. 

Mereka seperti sedang dalam diskusi sebelum pandangan dari pria yang wajahnya tipikal orang Asia itu bertemu dengan pandangannya. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, orang Asia itu tersenyum ke arah Jongin seperti dia kenal dengan Jongin dan pria dengan surai pirang itu menghela nafas pasrah sebelum tersenyum lebar dan menarik pria Asia itu ke arah Jongin. 

_‘_ – _Eh?’_

“ _Do you need help?_ ” Ucap pria Eropa ketika dia sekitar dua langkah dari Jongin dan meski bahasa Inggrisnya Jongin tidak lancar, dia tau kata untuk ‘bantuan’.

“ _YES!_ ” 

Dia menoleh ke arah Sehun, dengan mata yang bersinar karena harapan. Sehun sendiri, mulai berdiri mendengar tawaran dari pria bersurai pirang tersebut. 

“ _Um, we are lost_?” 

Pria Asia yang berdiri sedikit di belakang pria bersurai pirang itu mengeluarkan tawa kecil.

“Kamu Kim Jongin, bukan?” 

Mata Jongin dan Sehun membesar mendengar bahasa Korea yang meski beraksen, lumayan fasih dari pria Asia tersebut, dan melihat pria itu dari dekat, akhirnya Jongin sadar kenapa pria itu terlihat tidak asing untuk Jongin. 

“Kamu _–_ “ 

Pria Asia itu tersenyum. 

“Katsuki, aku kenal kamu dari pertunjukan terakhir aku di SAC beberapa tahun yang lalu.” Dia mengangkat tangannya dan Jongin dengan cepat menjabat tangannya. “Minwoo suka cerita tentang kamu, dia juga yang mengirim video _debut teaser_ kamu.” 

Katsuki lalu tersenyum dengan sangat kasual, seperti dia bukan salah satu penari _ballet_ yang Jongin idolakan dan baru saja memberitahu Jongin bahwa dia mengenal Jongin. 

_Idolanya mengenal Jongin._

Melihat ekspresi Jongin yang masih tampak tidak percaya, si _danseur_ terkenal itu hanya tertawa kecil dan mengestur ke arah pria tampan bersurai pirang di sampingnya. 

“Ini Victor.” 

“ _Hi-ya!_ ”

“ _Oh!_ Um, a-aku Kim Jongin, se-seperti yang ditebak dan ini,” Jongin mengesture ke arah Sehun di sampingnya. “Oh Sehun, teman dan anggota grup-ku.” 

Bertemu dengan ‘Berkat’ yang kenal dengannya dan ingin membantu, Jongin akhirnya menjelaskan kalo ini pertama kali dia dan Sehun berkunjung ke negara asing. Dia juga, mau tak mau, harus menjelaskan kalau mereka tersesat dan bagaimana mereka sampai bisa tersesat. 

Victor dan Katsuki dengan baiknya hanya tersenyum menahan tawa mendengar ceritanya dan menawarkan untuk tidak hanya menunjukan cara balik ke hotel, tapi mengantarkan mereka secara pribadi. 

“ _Asia-solidarity_ ,” Katsuki bilang ketika Jongin mengekspresikan rasa tidak enaknya jika mereka berdua harus menghabiskan waktu untuk membantu Jongin dan Sehun. “Lagipula, kamu juga juniornya Minwoo, aku nggak enak ninggalin kamu begitu aja.” 

Mendengar hal itu, Jongin dan Sehun akhirnya setuju untuk diantar, namun ketika mereka baru mau jalan, tiba-tiba perut Sehun berbunyi. 

_Kencang_. 

Mereka semua pertama menoleh ke arah Sehun, lalu ke perutnya Sehun dengan serentak.

“ _Pft –_ Hahahaha!” 

Jongin mengeluarkan tawanya, sementara Katsuki dan Victor dengan lebih sopan menahan tawa mereka sendiri. Sementara Sehun, yang sudah dimakan oleh malu, mengangkat kedua tanganya ke wajahnya, berusaha untuk sembunyi. 

“Tinggalkan aku.”

“–Hahahaha!” 

Akhirnya mereka bertiga semuanya melepas tawa mereka dengan lumayan kencang. Lalu sepuas tertawa, Victor menawarkan untuk membelikan mereka makan siang terlebih dahulu.

“ _Incase_ kita dituduh menyiksa kalian ketika kita mengembalikan kalian ke manajer kalian.” Ucapnya sering menepuk kepala Sehun, yang telinganya masih merah meski ada senyuman kecil di wajahnya. “ _Besides_ , _think of it_ seperti memberikan kalian pengalaman baru di negara asing juga!” 

Jadi, mereka pergi bersama untuk makan siang. 

Victor mengajak mereka makan di sebuah kafe dengan style bangunan Eropa lama namun interior yang lebih industrialistik modern. Jendela-jendela besar yang mengizinkan cahaya mentari siang di musim gugur itu masuk dan bersama dengan tanaman hijau merambat di dinding, memberikan kafe itu perasaan hangat dan nyaman. 

Mereka berempat duduk di samping salah satu jendela besar. Jongin di samping Sehun, berseberangan dengan Victor dan Katsuki. Mereka berbincang seiring membaca menu yang disediakan di meja. Victor kadang-kadang merekomendasikan menu mana yang enak dan harus dicoba. 

Ketika siap memesan, Jongin akhirnya menoleh ke arah Sehun, yang masih membaca menu dengan kerutan di dahinya. 

“Aku tidak tau harus pesan apa.”

“ _Pft–_ bukannya kamu lapar?” 

Victor bertanya dengan senyuman kecil, tampak gemas dengan Sehun yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal, entah pada menu atau dirinya sendiri. 

“Iya, tapi nggak ada yang mengundang nafsu makan.” 

Victor dan Katsuki mengeluarkan tawa kecil mendengar penjelasan dari Sehun yang meski lapar ternyata masih butuh makanan yang mengundang nafsu makan. Jongin sendiri hanya mengutarkan matanya dan menarik menu Sehun. 

“Ah! Hei, Jongin _–_ ” 

“–Sehun itu _picky eater_ , bahkan waktu dia lapar.” 

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya ke arah Jongin dan bersiap untuk protes tapi Jongin sendiri hanya menoleh ke pelayan yang menunggu di samping meja mereka. 

“ _One grilled chicken, one grilled fish and two tea, please._ ” 

“Hei, aku mau es coklat.” 

Sekarang giliran Jongin yang mengerutkan dahinya ke arah Sehun. 

“Kamu selalu merengek kalau es coklat itu terlalu manis habis makan dan akhirnya minum minuman punyaku, _stick to the tea_.” Jongin mengangkat tanganya untuk mengacak rambutnya Sehun. “Kalau masih mau es coklat setelah makan, kamu bisa pesan buat _take away_.” 

Victor dan Katsuki tersenyum geli menyaksikan interaksi mereka, lalu melirik ke satu sama lain seakan berkomunikasi dengan bisu tentang apa yang mereka pikirkan soal dua pemuda di depan mereka. 

Setelah makan, dan Sehun akhirnya memang memesan es coklat tadi untuk _take away_ , mereka berencana untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke hotel Jongin dan Sehun, yang ternyata hanya beberapa blok dari taman tadi, tapi dengan bantuan ponsel Victor, Jongin dan Sehun mencoba menghubungi manajer mereka dahulu. 

Manajer yang sewaktu dihubungi hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah mendengar penjelasan Jongin dan Sehun. 

“Untunglah kalian tidak apa-apa dan _shooting_ -nya tidak mulai sampai besok, hati-hati diperjalanan baliknya.” 

Jongin dan Sehun mendengar hal itu tau sekarang mereka mendapatkan izin untuk menghabiskan waktu di luar bersama Victor dan Katsuki dan memutuskan untuk melakukan tamasya kecil di blok sebelah yang terkenal sebagai pusat perbelanjaan.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa jam di pusat perbelanjaan, mereka sekarang bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke hotel namun tepat sebelum mereka keluar dari daerah ruko tersebut, Sehun menemukan toko kartu pos kecil dan meminta waktu sebentar untuk membeli kartu pos. 

“Aku mau koleksi.” Ucapnya. 

Karena Victor yang juga tertarik dengan toko itu dan masih ada beberapa jam lagi sebelum malam tiba, akhirnya mereka berempat masuk ke toko kartu pos kecil itu. Dengan Victor dan Sehun sibuk memilih kartu pos di bagian depan, Jongin dan Katsuki hanya mengikuti mereka sambil sibuk berbincang tentang _ballet_ dan pengalaman Katsuki sebagai _pro-danseur_. 

“ _Yeah_ , memang ternyata lumayan susah untuk melakukan _comeback_ di Asia setelah lama berkarier di barat, tapi setelah _–_ ” 

Namun tiba-tiba Jongin berhenti, yang otomatis membuat Katsuki juga ikut berhenti. 

Tangannya mengambil satu kartu pos di rak yang berada di samping Katsuki. Sebuah kartu pos sederhana yang malah dihias oleh lukisan cat air, bukan foto, dengan warna yang lebih vibrant dari lukisan cat air biasanya. 

“Hei, Sehun, ini.” 

“Hm?”

“Ini _style_ -mu, _kan_?” 

Sehun mendekat Jongin dan mengambil kartu yang ada di tangannya. 

“Ah, bener! Makasih, Jongin.” 

“Hm.”

Sehun melangkah ke kasir, bersiap untuk membayar kartu pos yang dipilih Jongin. Sementara, Jongin kembali menoleh ke arah Katsuki.

“Maaf soal itu, _anyway_ , berarti pertunjukanmu di _JPAC_ adalah pertunjukan pertamamu yang sukses di Asia setelah…”

Jongin kembali berbicara tanpa memperhatikan Katsuki dan Victor yang sekali lagi berbagi tatapan dan senyuman melihat tingkah laku Jongin dan Sehun. 

Malah justru Jongin sama sekali tidak akan sadar tentang apa yang dipikirkan oleh Victor dan Katsuki kalau bukan karena kejadian yang terjadi sekitar satu blok dari hotel mereka, di mana Sehun tidak sengaja tabrakan dengan wanita asing berpakaian rapih yang tampaknya terburu-buru dan _waffle_ coklat yang dia sempat beli di tengah jalan, jatuh mengotori pakaian wanita itu. 

Sehun merasa benar-benar bersalah karena pakaian wanita itu berwarna putih dan dia tampak sedang terburu-buru. Victor yang mengambil ahli perbincangan dan meminta maaf untuk Sehun dengan bahasa inggris yang lancar, tapi wanita itu hanya tersenyum maklum dan bilang tidak apa-apa, tabrakannya juga setengahnya salah karena dia tidak memperhatikan jalan.

Karena kejadiannya tampak sudah damai dan wanita itu juga terburu-buru, mereka lanjut berjalan tapi Sehun masih tampak gelisah. 

“Aku ngerasa bersalah, dia tampak buru-buru tapi aku _–_ “ 

Jongin menghela nafas dan tersenyum pasrah sebelum menarik Sehun untuk menghadap dirinya. 

“Hei, hei, kamu udah ngasih nomor kamu ke dia, kalau dia memang merasa dirugikan, dia bakal ngehubungin kamu.” 

“Tapi _–_ “

“Sehun, nggak apa-apa kalau kamu masih ngerasa bersalah tapi kamu nggak bisa ngeprojeksi perasaan bersalah kamu ke orang lain,” Jongin menepuk kepala Sehun pelan. “Kalau memang khawatir, kamu punya kartu namanya, nanti kamu bisa hubungin dia dan coba jelasin ke dia, okay?” 

Mendengarkan penjelasan Jongin, Sehun akhirnya menarik nafas dalam dan mengangguk pelan.

“Okay.”

“Kamu nggak apa-apa?” 

“Iya.” 

Sehun kemudian melirik pasrah ke mata Jongin dari bawah bulu matanya, karena Jongin masih lebih tinggi darinya. 

“Makasih, Jongin.” Dia berbisik halus.

Jongin sendiri hanya ketawa kecil dan sekali lagi mengacak-acak rambutnya. Melihat Jongin yang mencoba menenangkan Sehun, Katsuki akhirnya membantunya. 

“Hey, Sehun, kamu mau beli gantungan kunci murah untuk oleh-oleh bukan? Kayaknya mereka jual di toko depan.” 

“Ah, iya.” 

Sehun akhirnya mengikuti Katsuki sementara Jongin sendiri hanya memperhatikan mereka dari belakang dengan senyuman kecil yang bahkan dia tidak sadar mulai muncul di wajahnya.

“ _It’s unbelievable, huh?_ ” 

“Hm?” 

Jongin menoleh ke arah Victor, yang matanya juga fokus ke dua orang di depan mereka. 

“ _To look at a person and think that you wouldn’t mind falling, if it was for them._ ” 

Meski Jongin nggak sepenuhnya mengerti arti kata Victor tapi dia mengerti tatapan matanya. Pandangannya yang fokus pada Katsuki dan semua gerakan dan tingkah lakunya, pandangan yang lirih dan lembut. 

Hari itu Jongin sadar, _subtle_ sama sekali tidak ada di vocabularinya ketika menyakut Oh Sehun.

_._

**Jongin berumur 16 tahun ketika Ia sadar mungkin dia suka Sehun lebih dari teman.**

_._

Setahun setelah rutinitas usai kelas mereka, Jongin dan Sehun membuat rutinitas baru dari penemuan terbaru Sehun. 

_Bubble tea_. 

Awalnya karena Luhan- _hyung_ yang mengenalkan minuman itu ke Sehun, tapi mengingat teman-teman mereka yang lain lebih suka mencari makanan sebagai jajanan malam mereka, tidak banyak kesempatan muncul untuk Sehun beli _bubble tea_. 

Oleh sebab itu, suatu hari, setelah latihan tambahan mereka, dia mengajak Jongin ke toko _bubble tea_ yang, meski ada di arah jalan mereka pulang, tempatnya juga bertolak belakang arahnya dari tempat jajan di mana teman-teman mereka lain sedang bermain. 

Jongin sebenarnya agak bimbang, tapi di tengah-tengah belajar tentang satu sama lain selama setahun belakangan ini, Sehun _–entah bagaimana –_ menemukan bahwa Jongin lemah pada Sehun yang merengek padanya. 

Jujur, Jongin sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, tapi Sehun hanya perlu merengek sebentar dan Jongin sendiri akan menyerah ke semua permintaanya. 

Entah mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya Jongin punya _dongsaeng_ , jadi insting _hyung_ -nya membuat Jongin lebih lemah terhadap kemauan Sehun. Maka tentu saja, Sehun menggunakan itu untuk menarik Jongin ke toko _bubble tea_ untuk pertama kalinya. 

Lalu kedua. 

Lalu ketiga. 

Jongin sadar ketika setelah kelas vokal, mereka semua sedang duduk di satu meja untuk makan malam dan Junmyeon- _hyung_ menanyakan ke mana dia dan Sehun pergi setiap selesai kelas menari, dan Jongin sendiri sudah lupa sudah berapa kali mereka ke toko _bubble tea_ kecil itu hanya berdua. 

( _‘Setiap selesai latihan menari tambahan kalian~,’ Ucap suara di kepala Jongin yang terlalu mirip suara Chanyeol_ ) 

“Kita beli _bubble tea_.” Balas Sehun. 

“Tunggu, kalian pergi ke toko _bubble tea_? Tanpa kita?” 

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya ke arah temannya yang paling muda itu, suaranya terdengar seperti dia tersinggung, sementara Sehun sendiri hanya mengutarkan matanya, malas. 

“Kamu bahkan nggak suka _bubble tea_ , _Hyung_! Lagian, kita cuma pergi setiap selesai kelas nari _kok_ ,” Balas Sehun sekali lagi, lalu dia menoleh ke Jongin dengan kepalanya yang sedikit dimiringkan _–_ yang membuat Sehun terlihat lebih manis dan Jongin tahu Sehun akan benci mendengar pujian tersebut dari Jongin. “Iya- _kan_?”

“Huh?” 

Jongin tersadar bahwa dia bagian dari perbincangan ini kemudian mengangguk pelan. 

“Ah, Iya.” 

Sehun juga mengangguk dan melihat ke arah teman-teman mereka. 

“Lihat, kita masih jajan sama kalian _kok_ , cuma habis kelas nari aja.” 

Yang lain hanya mengangkat bahu mereka, tak begitu peduli dan akhirnya topiknya diganti dengan topik yang lain.

Jadi itu rutinitas baru mereka. 

Perubahan rutinitas baru yang tidak besar, ribet atau perlu ilmu yang tinggi untuk dipahami.

Kehidupan mereka berlanjut seperti biasa, dimana di hari diadakan kelas seperti vokal atau rap, Jongin dan Sehun akan bergabung dengan teman-teman mereka yang lain dan pada hari dengan kelas menari, Jongin dan Sehun akan tinggal untuk beberapa jam lalu pergi ke toko _bubble tea_ berdua pada perjalanan pulangnya. 

_–_ Tapi _–_ suatu hari _lagi_ , sesuatu terjadi di rutinitas baru itu. 

Mereka sedang berjalan pulang setelah berhenti sebentar di toko _bubble tea_ itu, Sehun kali ini sedang mencoba teh rasa susu _hazelnut_ dan Jongin, seperti biasanya, hanya beli rasa _double chocolate_. 

Karena dua-duanya anak Seoul, mereka lebih memilih pulang pergi daripada tinggal di asrama sebelum waktunya mereka _debut_. Rumah mereka di dua daerah berbeda, tapi stasiun bus mereka sama. 

Jadi mereka biasa jalan pulang bersama sampai ke stasiun bus.

Mereka melewati tanjakan kecil yang selalu ramai pada jam-jam makan malam waktu mereka pulang, dilalu-lalang oleh banyak orang, penuh dengan beragam musik dan hiasan lampu neon berwarna-warni dari restaurant dan tempat jajan malam untuk pegawai kantor-kantor yang ada di daerah perusahan mereka. 

Jongin tiba-tiba menyadari bagaimana cahaya dari lampu-lampu itu menyentuh wajah Sehun dengan cara yang _khusus_ , selagi Sehun sedang banyak berbicara _–_ yang memang lumayan cerewet, mengejutkan untuk seseorang yang Jongin kira pendiam dan pemalu ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. 

Hm, rambut hitamnya juga semakin panjang sampai ada seutas helai yang jatuh ke wajahnya, menyembunyikan matanya yang biasa terlihat tajam dan berkilau. 

‘ _Manis_.’ 

Terlintas di kepala Jongin, melihat Sehun yang, meski terhalang oleh seutas helai itu, malah masih sibuk menggali bubble di gelas plastiknya. Dia masih sibuk juga bercerita kepada Jongin tentang _–_ sesuatu yang dikatakan Tao? _–_ Jongin cukup yakin dia sudah tau ceritanya karena dia hadir ketika Tao mengatakannya, tapi untuk alasan yang entah siapa tau, Sehun membuat kejadian itu lebih menarik. 

_–_ Lalu bersama dengan seutas buah pikiran, Jongin berhenti. 

_Ah–_

_–Aku suka dia_. 

Mata Jongin berkedip. 

‘ _Aku suka Oh Sehun, lebih dari yang aku kira._ ’ 

(Lebih dari yang seharusnya?) 

“ _–_ Jongin?” 

Sehun yang sadar Jongin tidak bergerak akhirnya menoleh ke belakang dan mengedipkan kedua matanya, melihat bingung ke arah Jongin. 

“ _–_ Huh? Ah, _sorry…_ Aku lagi mikirin soal beberapa hal dari latihan tadi.”

Mendengarkan alasan tersebut, Sehun tersenyum _–_ dan sudut matanya entah bagaimana berkilau _–_ mungkin karena Sehun tersenyum dengan senyuman menjengkelkan _itu_ , senyum yang memberitahu Jongin kalau dia sedang mengejek Jongin karena Jongin terdengar menjengkelkan tapi entah kenapa tetap Sehun gemari. 

“ _Ha…_ Emang nggak bisa ngalahin murid teladan.” 

Dia menarik tangan Jongin sambil tetap bercerita, dan Jongin mengambil sejenak untuk melihat tangan mereka yang berpegangan lalu melirik ke profil wajah Sehun dari samping.

_‘Aku suka dia.’_

Wajah jongin mengkerut.

_‘–Kenapa?’_

Apa mungkin karena Sehun itu menawan? 

Melihat senyumannya tadi, dengan gemerlap di matanya, _Jongin tidak buta_. 

Kemenarikan fisik Sehun sendiri adalah hal yang Jongin sadari pertama ketika pelatih mereka memperkenalkan Sehun di kelas waktu itu dan meski Jongin tidak seperti Luhan atau Tao, yang punya kriteria tipe khusus untuk orang yang mereka suka, tapi jika Jongin susun kriteria tersebut untuk dirinya, mungkin kriteria tersebut bisa dipenuhi oleh Sehun. 

Mata sipit, berkilau yang kadang lebih ekspresif daripada ekspresi wajahnya, rahang yang tajam dan wajah yang menawan, bibir merah yang berkontras dengan kulitnya, tinggi dan ramping, terlihat jutek tapi sebenarnya manis. 

_–_ Ah, atau mungkin karena personalitas Sehun yang meski terlihat jutek, adalah _extrovert_ yang mengerti kapan dia harus mendorong seseorang supaya orang itu terbuka untuk Sehun, dan kapan dia harus berhenti mendorong sehingga orang tersebut bisa lebih percaya pada Sehun?

Personalitas Sehun yang _loyal_ tiada tara ketika kamu mendapatkan kepercayaannya. Yang jahil dan menggemaskan tapi selalu bisa dipercayakan. Yang selalu bekerja keras untuk menutupi kurangnya keahliannya, meski keahlian yang dia punya sudah bisa menutupinya.

Atau mungkin karena Sehun adalah perwujudan dari hal yang Jongin cari di gairahnya sendiri?

Kegembiraan di hal-hal sederhana, seperti ketika dia berhasil melakukan _lock-turn_ dengan bersih dan sempurna atau berhasil menghafal koreografi dengan waktu yang Sehun sendiri tentukan atau berhasil menguasai teknik vokal yang sedang diajarkan pelatihnya. 

_Apa itu egois?_

Untuk menyukai Sehun karena dia perwujudan dari keidealan Jongin? 

“ _–Bleh, double chocolate is the worst!_ ” 

Jongin berkedip dan menatap ke Sehun yang baru saja mencicip minuman punyanya. Ekspresinya wajahnya berkerut, karena minuman Jongin selalu terlalu manis untuk lidah Sehun yang suka coklat yang lebih pahit. 

“Nggak ada yang nyuruh kamu buat minum punyaku.” 

“Tugas aku sebagai _bubble-tea expert_ adalah nyobain semua rasa _bubble-tea_ yang aku bisa _–_ “ 

“ _–_ Tapi _review_ kamu harusnya nggak bias.” 

“Bukan bias kalo fakta, Jongin,” Dia mengutarkan matanya seolah Jongin yang tidak masuk akal. “Coklat manis adalah coklat yang kualitas lebih rendah.”

Mereka terus bertengkar kecil tentang coklat mana yang lebih baik, dan sebuah buah pikir kembali melintas di kepala Jongin.

‘ _–Ah, mungkin semua alasan tadi itu benar_.’ 

.

**Jongin berumur 18 tahun ketika Ia sadar Minwoo-hyung itu sedikit mengerikan tapi juga mengagumkan.**

.

“ _Ah, Kai-_ shii _di sini dikatakan idolamu adalah Shinhwa?_ ” 

Sang MC bertanya nada penasaran sedangkan Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk, seiring mencoba menghiraukan Minwoo- _hyung_ dan Eric- _sunbaenim_ yang berdiri di samping pembawa acara tersebut. 

“Ada alasan khusus?” 

“Hm...” 

Matanya bertemu dengan mata Minwoo- _hyung_ yang sekarang tersenyum kecil ke arahnya seperti memberikannya izin untuk memberitahu dunia tentang rahasia di balik passion-nya dalam menari _–_ Walau Jongin sendiri tidak akan memberitahukan cerita saat itu, karena masa-masa itu masih Jongin anggap masa paling gelapnya dan dia terasa terekspos setiap dia memikirkannya. 

Tidak pasti, tapi dia bisa merasakan Sehun mengangkat alisnya sebelum melirik ke arah Minwoo- _hyung_ lalu kembali menatap Jongin, seperti bertanya dengan sunyi. _‘Apa yang terjadi di antara kalian?’_

“ _Sunbaenimdeul_ telah berkali-kali menjadi inspirasi dan motivasiku dalam mengejar impianku, salah satu alasan aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dunia hiburan itu juga berkat para Shinhwa- _sunbaenim_. Aku benar-benar bersyukur karena ada waktu dimana aku butuh pondasi yang kuat dan meski tanpa kesadaran mereka, mereka telah menjadi pijakanku untuk berada di sini.” 

Ketika mereka selesai syuting dan Jongin sedang mencoba mencuri makanan Sehun, Minwoo- _hyung_ datang menghampirinya lalu merangkulnya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya seperti dia memang kakak laki-laki kandung Jongin.

“Benar-benar jawaban seorang idol tadi itu, huh?” Ujarnya Minwoo- _hyung_ seiring tertawa. Eric- _sunbaenim_ di sampingnya hanya tersenyum. Para anggota _Exo_ yang lain menyapa senior mereka tetapi Minwoo-hyung tetap memegang tatapannya dengan Jongin. 

“Kamu telah menjadi idola yang handal, Jongin.” 

“Dengan bantuan Hyung.” Balasnya dengan sederhana seiring mengangkat bahunya sedangkan Minwoo-hyung hanya tertawa geli. 

“Apa maksudmu bantuan? Aku yakin Kangta dan Yunho lebih sering membantumu dengan pengalaman mereka, aku hanya memberikanmu sepatah dua patah kata, Jongin- _ah_.” 

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya karena mungkin senior-senior-nya yang masih di SM telah memberikan banyak pengalaman dan nasehat yang membantu dan Jongin benar-benar menghormati mereka semua tetapi Minwoo- _hyung_ yang waktu itu menjadikan dirinya sebagai penanggung jawab untuk Jongin, yang membantunya ketika Ia membutuhkan jangkar.

“ _Hyung_ udah banyak ngebantu aku waktu itu dan kata-kata _Hyung_ waktu itu juga jadi jangkarku untuk tetap suka nari.” Bisiknya pelan seiring berusaha untuk tidak menangkap pandangan dari Sehun atau anggota _Exo_ yang ada, karena belum semua dari mereka tahu bahwa Jongin sempat menyerahkan hal yang Ia cintai. 

Minwoo menyeringai kecil. 

“ _Anyone would do what I did_ , dan kata-kataku adalah sedikit _word of wisdom_ , katakanlah sebuah petunjuk.” Ia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Jongin sebelum meremasnya dengan pelan sebagai penenteraman dan matanya mereka kembali bertemu. “Mungkin, untuk beberapa saat, kata-kata itu menjadi peganganmu tapi _–_ “ 

Minwoo-hyung terdiam dan melirik ke arah Sehun yang memberikan tatapan sedikit tidak suka ke arahnya meski Jongin tidak yakin kenapa dari tadi sepertinya Sehun benar-benar tidak nyaman berada dekat Minwoo-hyung. 

Senior dari Shinhwa itu hanya membalasnya dengan tawa kecil sebelum kembali menatap Jongin. 

“ _–_ Jangkarmu bukan lagi kata-kataku, ya-kan?” 

Kelip mata dan senyuman rahasia itu membuat Jongin sadar bahwa Minwoo- _hyung_ tau.

Bahwa bukan hanya untuk beberapa tahun belakangan ini, kata-kata Minwoo- _hyung_ bukan lagi menjadi alasan kenapa dia tetap menari, tapi dia _tau_. 

Jongin melirik ke arah Sehun dan mendapatkan sahabat yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu ternyata sudah menatapnya sejak tadi, matanya bercermin bingung dan kerutan kecil di antara alisnya mengindikasi dia meminta penjelasan. 

“Minwoo- _hyung_.”

“Hm?”

“ _Hyung_ menakutkan.” 

Minwoo- _hyung_ hanya tertawa tapi Jongin tetap tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sehun. 

.

**Jongin berumur 17 tahun ketika alasannya untuk berdansa bertambah satu.**

.

Moonkyu keluar. 

Hal yang paling berat mungkin adalah bagaimana Jongin dan Sehun bisa melihat keputusan tersebut datang sejak berbulan yang lalu, cepat atau lambat. 

Moonkyu punya _passion_ -nya sendiri, motivasi dan niatnya sendiri tapi dia dikejar oleh sesuatu, dia punya _deadline_ yang untuknya tidak bisa diundur dan Jongin tau, di industri ini, tidak pernah hanya ada satu faktor yang menghancurkanmu. 

Jadi meski ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka tinggal setelah kelas menari tanpa Moonkyu, tetap terasa ada beban yang menarik mereka berdua. Tapi Jongin tahu juga, kalau hal yang seharusnya tidak dia lakukan adalah membiarkan beban itu menimpa Jongin sampai tekanan _itu_ balik. 

Jadi dia berdiri. 

Berjalan ke arah _speaker_ dan membiarkan lagu yang muncul main begitu saja, dan dia menari. 

Mencoba mengeluarkan semua yang Ia rasakan, semua emosi yang dia simpan.

Rasa sedih.

Bersalah. 

Amarah. 

Entah pada perusahaan mereka atau Moonkyu atau dirinya sendiri, rasa kecewa, rasa seperti dikhianati karena mereka berdua sudah _janji_ , bahwa mereka akan _debut_ bersama dan garis _finish_ hanya sedikit lagi di depan mereka. 

Lalu dia terus menari sampai dia hanya ingin tenggelam dalam musik yang mengisi ruangan.

Dari ujung matanya dia bisa melihat Sehun fokus memperhatikan, tidak hanya mengagumi tarian Jongin tapi kali tertangkap penuh di dalam pertunjukan dan emosinya. Jadi ketika lagunya berhenti, Jongin melirik kembali ke Sehun dan mendapatkan Sehun menatap Jongin dengan perhatiannya penuh, matanya berkaca-kaca, seperti ingin menangis. 

Tapi mata coklat gelap itu masih berkilau, dan mata itu mengingatkan Jongin kepada banyak hal. 

Lalu muncul bisikan berbahaya di belakang pikirannya, bisikan yang lebih lembut tapi juga lebih kencang dari bisikkan lain yang ada di kepala Jongin dan Jongin tidak ingin memikirkan bagaimana dia memikirkan _‘naungan’_ ketika matanya bertemu mata Sehun, karena mereka hanya berumur 17 tahun dan ini harusnya hanya perasaan suka sesaat.

 _–_ Namun Sehun kemudian berdiri. 

Menarik tangan Jongin, meski tangannya sendiri masih bergetar, dan dia melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Jongin untuk memeluk Jongin. 

_–Erat._

Jongin hanya bisa memeluknya balik. 

Lalu tiba-tiba bisikan lembut yang kencang tadi menjadi satu-satunya yang ada di kepala Jongin, bersamaan dengan kenyamanan, jangkar, kekuatan, perlindungan, hal yang harus dilindungi dan _cinta, cinta, cinta_. 

Sehun berbisik lembut ke telinganya. 

“Jangan pernah berhenti menari, Jongin. _Kumohon_.” 

–Lalu meski jantungnya sekarang berdegup tidak karuan karena Sehun, alasan Jongin untuk berdansa telah bertambah satu.

.

**Jongin berumur 17 tahun ketika Ia sadar bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya.**

.

Ironis, bukan? 

Bahwa tepat di saat dia berhasil menguras perhatiaan Sehun dengan tariannya, Sehun berhasil mengambil hatinya. 

.

**Jongin berumur 21 tahun ketika Ia menyadari Sehun benar-benar bertambah tampan.**

.

Ini masalahnya, Jongin _tahu_ Sehun itu tampan. 

Dia berumur 16 tahun dalam perjalanan pulang, malam hari, dengan sinar lampu-lampu neon yang menyinari wajah Sehun dan senyumannya yang membuat kilauan di matanya lebih terang waktu Jongin sadar kalau wajah menawannya Sehun adalah salah satu alasan kenapa dia bisa suka kepada sahabatnya. 

Dia berumur 17 tahun ketika dia sadar wajah menawannya Sehun itu salah satu kelemahan terbesarnya karena Sehun hanya perlu menatap Jongin dengan kepala yang dimiringkan dan mata berkilaunya, untuk jongin bilang ‘iya’ ke semua permintaanya. 

Masih 17 tahun dan sadar di pertengahan tahun, ketika Sehun menangis di pelukannya dan masih terlihat sangat menawan, bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta kepada sahabatnya. 

Dia berumur 18 tahun dan di atap sekolahnya, siap untuk menghadapi dunia dan menaklukanya, ketika hembusan angin yang membawa bunga bertebar di musim semi itu, membuatnya wajah Sehun begitu menawannya di mata Jongin sampai dia ingin menciumnya.

Dia berumur 19 tahun ketika sadar bahwa ada jenak-jenak di kehidupannya di mana sulit untuk Jongin tidak memperhatikan Sehun sampai orang asing yang baru bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali bisa sadar bahwa Jongin menyukai Sehun. 

_–_ Um, _actually_ , yang terakhir lebih menjelaskan sedalam apa Jongin jatuh cinta pada Oh Sehun _–_

 _–But anyway_! Intinya, _Jongin tahu Sehun itu tampan_. 

Masalahnya _sekarang_ , di tengah-tengah ruang tunggu bandara internasional Korea Selatan, entah bagaimana, Sehun _–_ entah kenapa _–menjadi lebih tampan?_

Baiklah, ini sebenarnya pengamatan _progressive_ Jongin. 

Dia mungkin sadar bahwa beberapa minggu ( _–bulan, mungkin tahun, mungkin ini sebenarnya lebih berhubungan dengan perasaan Jongin sendiri untuk Sehun yang bertambah besar setiap harinya dan bukan masalah apakah Sehun itu bisa bertambah tampan_ ) terakhir bahwa ada hal tertentu dari Sehun yang tambah menawan atau tampan, dan awalnya, _it was fine._

Jongin tau teori soal pubertas, di mana satu individu bisa jadi lebih menawan karena hormon mereka membantu penyempurnaan tubuh mereka. 

Jadi ketika dia sadar Sehun bertambah tinggi dan bertambah ramping dan kadang pakaian yang dipakai Sehun memeluk tubuhnya dengan sempurna dan malah justru membuat Jongin ingin melepas pakaian itu dari tubuh Sehun, itu _normal_. 

Atau ketika pada satu _shooting_ ini, di mana _liptint_ dengan satu warna merah khusus ini digunakan pada bibir Sehun dan entah bagaimana, membuat bibir Oh Sehun lebih mempesona dan Jongin butuh semua energinya untuk menahan dirinya sendiri seharian penuh untuk tidak mencium Sehun, mungkin sampai Sehun menangis, merengek kepadanya, itu _baik-baik saja._

Itu semua adalah satu insiden individu yang Jongin waktu itu pikir tidak ada hubungannya dengan satu sama lain. 

Tapi selagi mereka duduk di sebuah bangku di tengah-tengah ruang tunggu dari bandara internasional Korea Selatan, Jongin sadar mungkin dia salah. 

Karena ada daya tarik yang kasual hanya dari cara Sehun duduk menyender, kaki menyilang atau dari _ignorance_ akan pesona apapun yang dipancarkan oleh dirinya selagi dia menyikat rambutnya dengan tangannya sementara mata dan jarinya tetap fokus, tanpa peduli, pada ponselnya. 

Pose Sehun sekarang itu mempesona dan seksi, dan Jongin, jujur saja, sedang mengalami masalah mengingat bagaimana caranya bernafas. 

Lalu sekarang otak Jongin mulai membantu Jongin menemukan _semua_ hal yang bertambah menawan dari Sehun. 

Mungkin karena memang sudah beberapa waktu lewat setelah mereka debut, mereka juga sudah melewati beberapa cobaan, jadi Jongin sadar ada lebih banyak kepercayaan diri di cara Sehun melangkah, di cara Sehun berpakaian atau bertingkah laku, dari _gesture_ tubuhnya, dari cara dia melihat dan menjangkau Jongin, dari cara dia menyeringai ke Jongin. 

_Tuhan!_ Bahkan dari cara dia merengek ke Jongin. 

Sehun, di seberangnya, menarik salah satu headset-nya dari telinganya dan menatap Jongin dari bawah bulu matanya. 

“Apa?”

Mata Jongin berkedip. 

“Apanya yang apa?”

Mata tajam berkilau itu kemudian memincing. 

“Kamu ngeliatin aku dari tadi.” 

_–Benar_ , tapi Jongin tidak akan mengakui itu dan memberikan Sehun kuasa yang lebih besar lagi atas Jongin. 

Sehun sudah tau rengekan dan _aegyo_ -nya sudah cukup untuk membuat Jongin mengatakan ‘Iya’ ke semua permintaannya, jadi untuk memberikannya pengetahuan bahwa Sehun hanya perlu duduk santai di depan Jongin dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Jongin melupakan caranya bernafas? 

_–Jongin menolak._

“Nggak _kok._ ” 

Akhirnya sekarang Sehun yang menatapnya untuk sementara sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya. 

“Terserahlah.” 

Dia berdiri, berjalan untuk duduk di samping Jongin sebelum bersandar ke Jongin.

Seperti Jongin sekarang tidak punya cukup masalah? 

“Hei, dengerin lagu ini yang aku temuin,” Dia bilang seiring menempatkan salah satu bagian dari headset-nya ke telinga Jongin dan Jongin berusaha sangat keras untuk memberi perhatiannya ke lagu itu, dan bukan wajah Sehun dan rambutnya yang sekarang cukup panjang dan berwarna coklat gelap. 

Tuhan, bagaimana bisa apa pun warna rambut Sehun, dia tetap terlihat menawan?

 _–_ Lalu seperti dunia memang membenci Jongin, seutas helai rambut Sehun jatuh, menghalangi wajahnya.

Seperti itu, Jongin dibawa kembali ke ketika dia berusia 16 tahun, berjalan berdua melalui tanjakan dengan lampu-lampu neon itu, berpegangan tangan, menyadari untuk pertama kalinya bahwa dia suka Sehun, lebih dari teman. 

_–_ Tapi kini, Sehun lebih dekat, _jauh_ lebih dekat jaraknya dengan Jongin sehingga lebih sulit bagi Jongin untuk tidak menjangkau, menyikat seutas helai itu dan menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga Sehun. 

Terbeku.

 _Center Exo_ itu bisa melihat bagaimana gerakan mata Sehun yang pertama berhenti dan bagaimana cara tubuh Sehun tak lama ikut membeku. Jongin menahan nafasnya, sampai Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin, dan dia bisa melihat suatu _emosi_ di mata itu. 

Waktu terasa berhenti untuk sejenak seiring menatap mata itu. Jongin merasa dia bisa tenggelam di pandangan Sehun, mata coklat gelap yang mengingatkan Jongin pada _hazelnut_ hangat di musim dingin.

Sehun mulai membuka mulutnya namun sebelum dia bisa mengutarkan apa pun _–_

“ _–_ Hey, _maknae_! Kalian mau apa dari toko makanan?” 

Mereka berdua dengan serempak menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang ada beberapa meter dari mereka. Jongin membersihkan tenggorokannya seiring menyikat tangan ke rambutnya sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. 

“Aku nggak perlu apa-apa, makasih.” 

Dia melirik ke arah Sehun, yang sedang membasahi bibirnya dan bulu mata lentiknya bergetar dengan mempesona seiring dia menatap tangannya yang ada di pangkuannya.

“Sehun? Kamu mau mesen?” 

“ _–_ Huh?” 

Sehun mengangkat wajah dan menatap Jongin, sebelum melirik ke Chanyeol dan menggelengkan kepalanya. 

“Nggak, makasih.”

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti ke arah mereka sebelum lanjut jalan ke toko makanan yang ingin dia kunjungi. 

Meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan kesunyian. 

“Lagunya enak.” Ucap Jongin, berusaha menyelamatkan situasi mereka dari apalah atmosfer yang tertinggal di antara mereka berdua. 

Sehun yang sadar, dengan cepat mengangguk. 

“A-ah? Iya _kan?_ A-aku suka liriknya, manis tanpa _cliché_.” 

“Hem,” Jongin mengangguk sebagai respon. “Um... ada lagu yang lain?” 

“ _–_ Oh! Iya, aku juga nemu yang ini.” 

Maknae _Exo_ itu mainkan lagu lain yang dia putar, dan di tengah-tengah penjelasannya tentang apa yang dia suka dari lagu tersebut, Sehun sekali lagi menyandar ke Jongin. 

Namun kali ini kepalanya disandarkan ke bahu Jongin sepenuhnya, dan meski dengan usaha semaksimal mungkin, susah bagi Jongin untuk tidak memperhatikan senyuman kecil di wajah Sehun selagi dia menjelaskan dengan lembut bagian mana dari lagu itu yang menarik untuknya atau bagaimana dengan kepalanya yang disandarkan ke Jongin, Jongin bisa dengan mudah mencium aroma lemon dari sampo yang biasa Sehun gunakan. 

Jadi sekarang mereka di tengah-tengah ruang tunggu dari bandara internasional Korea Selatan, dengan banyak orang yang lalu-lalang antara ingin pergi ke suatu tempat di dunia atau pulang dari suatu tempat di dunia, mendengarkan sebuah lagu cinta yang Sehun suka, dengan Sehun bersandar ke Jongin, menutup semua jarak yang mereka bisa punya. 

Bangku tersebut menjadi saksi akan satu momen tersebut antara mereka berdua.

 _Later on_ , ketika seorang _interviewer_ bertanya kepada Jongin tentang siapa di antara anggota _Exo_ yang menurut dia paling tampan, mulutnya secara otomatis menjawab Oh Sehun. 

.

**Jongin berumur 18 tahun ketika Ia lulus dari sekolahnya.**

.

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusannya. 

Setelah upacara, Jongin seharusnya bertemu dengan manajer dan anggotanya. Sudah beberapa waktu lewat setelah mereka _debut_ dan ini adalah bagian dari kehidupan Jongin yang sudah tidak _private_ lagi, dia dan anggotanya harusnya bertemu dengan beberapa wartawan yang Jongin sempat liat di tengah upacara untuk ajang _meet and greet_. 

Namun, Jongin malah memilih untuk pergi ke atap sekolah dengan kunci yang dia pinjam dari ruang guru tanpa bilang ke siapa-siapa. 

_‘It was so bizarre.’_

Jongin pikir selagi memandang lapangan sekolah yang sibuk. 

Dia sudah menunggu kedatangan hari ini sejak entah kapan tau. Sebuah hari dengan upacara yang mendeklarasikan bahwa Kim Jongin sudah siap untuk menghadapi dunia _–_ tapi ketika sudah ada di depan matanya, hari ini hanya terasa biasa-biasa saja. 

Malah justru dia merasa seperti sebuah bab dari hidupnya yang telah berakhir, dan muncul rasa melankolis yang nostalgia di dalam dirinya _–_ atau mungkin karena keadaan di sekitarnya memang sedang sulit akhir-akhir ini. 

_Exo_ baru saja _debut_ , _Kai_ baru saja _debut_ dan hal tersebut terasa menegangkan. 

Musik yang dia mainkan, tarian yang dibuat, pementasan yang dia tunjukan dan kumpulan penggemar kecil bersama dengan kekaguman mereka, semuanya terasa menyenangkan.

Namun setelah _debut_ lewat, apa yang menanti bukan seperti yang Jongin bayangkan. 

Jongin tidak pernah memandang _debut_ sebagai tujuan terakhirnya, dia jauh lebih bijak tentang itu. 

Pemuda yang menjadi _center_ dari _Exo_ itu mempunyai rencana untuk menaklukan dunia dengan caranya sendiri, jadi tentu saja _debut_ bukan tujuan terakhirnya dan Jongin tau bahwa banyak senior-senior Jongin yang menghadapi kesulitan bahkan setelah mereka _debut_ , beberapa bahkan sampai mereka hancur. 

_–_ Tapi Jongin kira, _entahlah_ , perjuangannya akan menjadi lebih _mudah_? 

_Debut_ merupakan sebuah _milestone_ , Jongin baru saja mencapai _milestone_ tersebut dan seharusnya dia bisa merasakan sebuah _validasi_ dari pencapaian tersebut namun akhir-akhir ini, Jongin malah merasa seperti fakta bahwa dia telah mengorbankan masa mudanya untuk latihan larut malam itu tidak cukup dan bahkan tidak penting. 

_Exo_ sendiri mempunyai beban yang berat sebagai junior dari senior-senior mereka, ada ekspektasi dari dunia hiburan Korea Selatan ketika melihat _Exo_ dan sekarang dunia hiburan Korea Selatan masih menolak untuk melihat _Exo_ sebagai penerus dari senior mereka. Jadi sulit untuk Jongin merasa validasi dari kumpulan kecil penggemar mereka yang ada sekarang, meski Ia sangat berterima kasih akan kekaguman dan rasa sayang mereka. 

“Kim Jongin?” 

Pintu ke atap terbuka dan Jongin melirik ke arah orang yang melangkah mendekatinya, karena meski Jongin hafal suara yang dia kenali seperti belakang telapak tangannya, ini ada Oh Sehun.

Kim Jongin tidak akan pernah lelah melihat pemandangan wajah Sehun. 

Melihat ekspresi wajah Jongin yang sulit dideskripsikan, ekspresi Sehun yang tadi kesal menjadi lirih. 

“ _You’re okay_?” Volume suaranya berubah menjadi bisikan dan Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum kecil pasrah. 

_–Ah_ , Jongin telah membuat Sehun khawatir, jadi dia mengangguk. 

“Butuh udara.” 

_Maknae Exo_ itu hanya mengangguk namun mulai melangkah mendekati Jongin yang ada di pinggir pagar atap sekolah mereka. 

“Wartawan juga datang.” 

“Iya, aku sempet liat tadi.” 

Sehun menyender ke depan di pagar atap itu dan mulai memperhatikan pemandangan ramai yang ada di bawah. 

"Aku pikir bakal jadi lebih megah." 

Jongin melirik ke arahnya, geli. 

“Hari kelulusanku?” 

“Itu, dan karier kita.” 

Mata Sehun bertemu dengan pandangan matanya dan Jongin mengeluarkan tawa kecil yang pasrah, selagi kembali menatap ke bawah, ke pemandangan lapangan sekolah mereka yang penuh dengan kesibukan itu. 

Percayakan Sehun untuk langsung menebak apa yang menganggu Jongin.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Jongin membuang nafas. “Aku juga kiranya begitu.” 

Dia bisa merasa Sehun tetap fokus menatap wajahnya dan Jongin berusaha menghiraukannya karena dia selalu benci menunjukan sisi lemahnya ke Sehun. Jongin tidak mau Sehun tau kalau ada keraguan di pikirannya, namun kemudian Sehun menabrak bahu Jongin dengan bahunya sendiri. 

“Mungkin kita hanya butuh sedikit waktu lagi.” 

Senyuman Jongin kini berubah menjadi lebih lembut, lebih tulus, selagi sekali lagi melirik ke Sehun, namun sekarang padangan itu lebih lirih. 

“ _Yeah, you think so?_ ” Tanyanya, bukan karena dia tidak percaya omongan Sehun. Jongin tidak datang sejauh ini dengan _mindset_ dan _attitude_ yang pesimis, tapi karena semua hal di dunia tampaknya lebih menarik, lebih _nyata_ jika keluar dari mulut Sehun. 

Anggota termuda dari _Exo,_ sekarang dengan surai pirang, itu mengangguk dan mengeluarkan senyuman kecil untuk Jongin. 

“Hasil tidak akan menghianati usaha.” Ucapnya. “Kamu yang ngajarin aku itu.” 

Matahari bersinar seperti biasanya, tapi langit di belakang Sehun sekarang tampak lebih biru dan Jongin bisa merasakan angin berhembus, menyapu pelan wajahnya dan Sehun. 

Tidak ada yang beda dari jenak sebelum Sehun menemaninya dari jenak kini di mana Sehun ada di sampingnya, tapi melihat Sehun di depannya, langit menjadi sedikit lebih cerah.

Entah mungkin karena dibangun dengan atmosfer dari angin musim semi yang bertiup pelan di sekitarnya bersama dengan terbangnya kelopak bunga sakura dan suara dari kerumunan pesta kelulusan di lapangan sekolah mereka, namun ketika mata berkilau itu menatap hanya Jongin, menunjukan keyakinan untuk _Exo_ dan mungkin Jongin sendiri, Jongin tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan _–_

‘ _–Ah, I want to kiss him_.’ 

Buah pikir itu melintas seketika begitu saja di kepala Jongin, sama seperti waktu itu, di tanjakan kecil, malam itu.

Namun seperti sebuah pencerahan, Jongin sadar bahwa mencium Oh Sehun adalah satu hal yang Jongin inginkan tapi tidak akan dia lakukan. 

17 tahun dan mereka berdua sedang membawa beban dari perusahan mereka, meneruskan sebuah _legacy_ dari senior-senior mereka sebelumnya. Fakta bahwa Jongin menyukai Sehun, _mencintai_ Sehun dan ingin menciumnya di atap sekolah mereka, di hari kelulusannya dengan angin musim semi dangan bunga sakura berterbangan di sekitar mereka yang menjadi saksi hanya sebuah beban tambahan bukan hanya untuk Jongin, tapi Sehun juga jika si _maknae_ itu tau. 

Jadi meski Jongin egois, dia tidak seegois itu. 

Sehun, yang dari tadi kembali memperhatikan lapangan sekolah mereka yang masih sibuk dengan kerumunan orang melakukan aktivitas mereka sendiri-sendiri, kini melirik ke arah Jongin. 

“Perjalanan kita masih panjang.” Bisiknya, tangannya meraih tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya seperti sebuah janji. 

Pernyataan Sehun benar, perjalanan di depan mereka masih panjang. 

Ada pengalaman yang harus mereka pelajari, ada kenangan yang akan mereka buat, ada rekor yang harus mereka ukir dan penghargaan yang harus mereka raih. 

Ada dunia yang dia ingin taklukan. 

Dunia yang harus dia taklukan, dunia yang Jongin _akan_ taklukan dan meski Sehun bukan punyanya _–_

 _–_ Jongin meremas tangan Sehun yang ada di genggamannya, matanya fokus menatap cakrawala yang menantinya.

 _–_ Sehun ada di sisinya. 

_Itu sudah cukup untuk Jongin_. 

.

**Jongin berumur 22 satu ketika Ia sadar Ia mungkin berhasil menaklukan dunia.**

.

Ini adalah hari terakhir dari tur mereka tahun ini dan lagu terakhir baru saja mulai bermain, tapi Jongin hanya bisa fokus pada kerumunan bersorak riang di depannya.

Menatap lembut pada ribuan lampu putih yang menerangi mereka, bukan hanya untuk malam ini tapi juga malam-malam sebelumnya, bahkan di malam paling gelap pun. Ketika dia menoleh, berusaha mencari bayangan Sehun, Jongin mendapatkan Sehun, yang tanpa dia duga, juga sedang menatapnya dengan senyum lembut. 

Pemuda dengan mata kelam berkilau itu melangkah mendekat dan melilitkan tangannya ke tangan Jongin untuk dia gandeng, sebelum dia berputar untuk melihat semua penggemar mereka yang bersinar dengan cahaya yang ada di tangan mereka di dalam stadium besar itu. 

Sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari Sehun, seperti dia puas. 

Jongin sendiri tidak bisa menahan senyumannya yang berubah menjadi lebih besar. Kemudian Jongin melihat ke sekitarnya, ke arah anggotanya yang lain, yang jika sedang serius menyanyikan lagu terakhir mereka untuk malam ini ( _Kyungsoo, Yixing-hyung, Junmyeon-hyung_ ), sedang bermain dengan satu sama lain ( _Baekhyun dan Chanyeol_ ) atau bermain dengan penggemar mereka ( _Minseok-hyung dan Jongdae_ ). 

Kim Jongin berumur 22 tahun, di dalam stadium terbesar Seoul, menggelar 40.000 penonton dan tiba-tiba sebuah perasaan bersyukur yang besar mengambil ahli dirinya.

Jongin bersyukur untuk malam natal dengan pertunjukan _ballet_ itu, bersyukur kepada ayah-nya yang mengizinkannya mengikuti kelas menari pertamanya, bersyukur untuk kelas _ballet_ yang dia ikuti, bersyukur dia berhasil masuk ke SM, ke semua pelatih SM yang membantunya, ke semua senior-seniornya dan kerabat _trainee_ -nya.

Bersyukur ke Minwoo- _hyung_ yang membantu dia sehingga dia tidak membuang _passion_ -nya, ke dirinya sendiri yang memilih untuk tetap belajar dan bukan membuang _passion-_ nya, ke semua kesempatan yang dia ambil sehingga Jongin bisa _debut_ dan pada semua kesempatan yang datang setelahnya sehingga dia bisa berdiri di sini, malam ini, di depan 40.000 penggemarnya yang entah kenapa memilih untuk menyisihkan bagian dari hati mereka untuk dia dan anggotanya. 

Bersyukur kepada semua penggemarnya yang sudah ada sejak hari pertama dan penggemarnya yang datang setelahnya, Jongin tersenyum ke arah kerumunan cahaya putih yang selalu bersinar dengan terang dan untuk alasan mereka masing-masing, menyinari cahaya tersebut kepadanya. 

Bersyukur kepada Sehun.

Dia melirik ke arah _maknae_ mereka yang masih tersenyum lembut, fokus kepada penggemar mereka.

Bersyukur kepada semua teman dan anggotanya, dia melirik ke anggotanya yang lain. Jongin bersyukur kepada anggotanya yang ada di sini dan juga kepada anggotanya yang telah pergi, seiring Jongin mengingat siapa yang tidak hadir di sini bersamanya. 

Dia kembali menatap kembali kerumunan cahaya putih yang meneriakkan nama mereka dan menyanyikan lagu mereka dengan riang dan kasih sayang. 

_Kim Jongin berumur 22 tahun, dan dia rasa dia telah berhasil menaklukan dunia._

.

**Jongin berumur 23 ketika _Exo_ membuatkannya sebuah pesta kejutan.**

.

Jongin baru selesai syuting untuk _cover_ majalah hari itu. 

Salah satu hal yang tidak dia sangka akan merepotkan setelah _debut_ adalah pemotretan majalah. Jongin sendiri sebenarnya tidak begitu kesal, karena dia suka _fashion_ dan pemotretan bisa menjadi hal yang menyenangkan. 

Selagi melangkah mendekati pintu asrama _Exo_ , dia menghela nafas memikirkan bagaimana tetap saja ada pemotretan yang entah karena satu atau lain hal akan jadi berantakan dan meski dimulai dari pagi, malah justru berakhir pada malam hari. 

Tangannya baru saja mau menjangkau gagang pintu asrama ketika pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. 

_PLETAK_! 

“ _What the–_ ” 

Semua terjadi begitu tiba-tiba dari konfeti jatuh mengelilinginya, ke sebuah kue dengan dengan lilin berbentuk ‘23’ dan tulisan ‘selamat ulang tahun!’ disodorkan ke arahnya, dan kemudian teriakan dari semua anggotanya. 

“SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN YANG KE DUA PULUH TIGA, KIM JONGIN!” 

“Ayo tiup lilinya!” 

“Tu –tunggu dulu, kita harus menyanyikan ‘Selamat Ulang Tahun’!” 

“ _MAKE A WISH_ , JONGIN!” 

“ _Pft–_ Hahahaha!” 

Jongin mengeluarkan tawa sementara anggotanya yang lain sibuk menawarkan usulan mereka masing-masing tentang apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia sibuk tertawa sampai tidak sadar akan Sehun yang matanya bersinar dengan kejahilan ke arahnya. 

_Plek._

“Ah.” 

Sunyi. 

Kedip. 

Kedip. 

Sebuah perasaan dingin muncul di ujung hidungnya. 

Tangannya menyentuh bagian dingin yang baru saja disentuh Sehun, dan Jongin bisa merasakan tekstur lembut dari cream kue yang Sehun leberkan ke dia. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Sehun yang masih berkelip dengan jahil, kini lengkap dengan seringai kecil yang geli. 

“ _PFT–_ HAHAHAHA!” 

“AKU MAU COBA! JONGIN BERIKAN PIPI KANANMU!” 

Keributan besar sempat terjadi sebentar dimana semua anggotanya ingin mengoleskan krim dari kue ulang tahunya ke wajahnya sebelum akhirnya Hyoyeon _-noona_ dan Yunho- _hyung_ , yang ternyata juga datang, menghentikan mereka dan menyuruh mereka melanjutkan perayaan ulang tahun Jongin di dalam asrama mereka dan bukan di lorong luar. 

Ketika Jongin memasuki apartemennya, dia sadar bahwa hampir semua orang datang ke pesta kejutan untuk ulang tahunnya. Selain anggotanya, ada juga beberapa teman dan senior dari perusahaannya, beberapa teman dari luar perusahaan, menejer-menejer dan beberapa _stylish_ yang biasa menemaninya dan bahkan keluarganya. 

Pesta kejutan itu berlangsung heboh hingga lebih larut malam dan meski asrama mereka tidak begitu besar tapi semua orang nyaman berinteraksi dengan satu sama lain. Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum lebar, bersyukur bahwa tidak hanya dia dicintai seluas-luasnya tapi juga sedalam-dalamnya. 

Setelah aktifitas utama dari pesta kejutan selesai, atmosfer pesta mulai lebih tenang dan orang-orang di dalam asrama mereka mulai sibuk membuat grup kecil untuk berbincang dengan topik mereka sendiri-sendiri.

Jongin melangkah keluar ke balkoni untuk menarik nafas, seorang _introvert_ sejati yang membutuhkan energi setelah semua interaksi sosial tadi.

Ketika dia sedang menikmati kesunyian malam disekitarnya, Sehun membuka pintu balkoni dan menemukannya, ekspresinya pasrah, seperti dia maklum dengan Jongin yang kabur dari pesta perayaannya sendiri dan, mau tidak mau, tetap merasa gemar meski dengan frustrasinya ke Jongin. 

“ _Get your ass back to the party, Kim Kai_.” Ucapnya, dengan senyuman _itu_. 

Senyuman seperti Jongin sedang menjengkelkan tapi tetap Sehun gemari, jadi Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum balik, membalas senyuman itu.

Jongin kembali menghadap ke pagar balkon asrama mereka, menghanyutkan diri pada pemandangan malam dari kota yang tidak pernah tidur. Sehun mendekat dan memposisikan dirinya untuk berdiri tepat di samping Jongin, sehingga bahu mereka bersentuhan. 

Lalu karena ini Sehun, Jongin tidak bisa menahan senyumannya dan mengeluarkan isi pikirannya. 

“Jujur,” Mulai Jongin, dengan berbisik. “Aku nggak tau apa yang udah aku lakuin buat ngedapetin semua ini.” 

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. 

Dia kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Jongin sepenuhnya, matanya menatap tajam ke arah Jongin tapi padangannya lirih. 

“Semua usahamu.” Dia balas berbisik. “Ini semua hasil dari usaha yang kamu berusaha capai seumur hidupmu dari mulai kamu remaja.” 

Tangannya menjangkau lengan Jongin dan meremasnya pelan. 

“ _Kim Jongin, you deserve this and so,_ so _much more_.” 

Jongin berusaha bernafas setelah mendengar kata-kata tersebut. 

Jongin berusaha bernafas di hadapan tatapan seorang Oh Sehun, tatapan sahabatnya sejak dia umur 15 tahun, tatapan orang yang dicintainya sejak dia umur 17 tahun, tatapan orang yang menjadi salah satu dari pusat rotasi hidupnya sejak Jongin mengenalnya. 

Tatapan yang melihat Jongin seperti dia adalah hal yang paling penting di dunia ini. 

Volume hatinya terasa meluap. 

_How does one get so lucky?_ Apa yang telah Ia lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya sehingga di kehidupan ini, dia bisa tau kenikmatan dari menjadi sesuatu yang penting untuk seorang Oh Sehun? 

Ratusan ribu kata ingin Jongin lontarkan untuk membalas kata-kata Sehun tapi Ia tidak tau harus mulai dari mana. 

Jongin mempunyai ratusan ribu vocabulari tapi di otaknya tidak ada yang bisa mencakup apa yang Ia ingin sampaikan ke Sehun. 

_‘What’s the very worst thing you can do to your very best friend?’_

Jongin sempat ingat seorang karakter dari serial TV Inggris bertanya. Jongin ingat bagaimana Ia terasa ditembak dengan keakuratan dialogue dari serial tersebut karena karakter itu menjawab pertanyaan sendiri dengan– 

_‘–Tell them your darkest secret.’_

.

**Jongin berumur 23 tahun ketika Ia membuat pilihan.**

.

Ratusan ribu kata ingin Jongin lontarkan tapi di otaknya tidak ada yang bisa mencakup apa yang ingin disampaikan ke Sehun, jadi mulutnya melontarkan kata-kata yang paling mendekati apa yang ia ingin sampaikan kepada Sehun. 

_Mulutnya melontarkan rahasia tergelapnya._

.

**Jongin berumur 23 tahun ketika Ia menyatakan perasaanya.**

.

“Oh Sehun, aku mencintaimu.”

.

**Jongin berumur 20 ketika Ia menceritakan masa tergelapnya ke sahabatnya.**

.

Akhir-akhir ini Sehun sedang mengalami _slump_. 

Mungkin karena situasi di grup mereka sekarang memang sedang sulit sampai mereka sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang harus mereka percaya antara anggota mereka sendiri yang memilih untuk keluar atau pada perusahaan mereka yang tampaknya malah membuat situasi lebih buruk. 

Ditambah dengan persoalan di mana sudah seminggu lebih Sehun tampaknya tidak bisa melakukan satu bagian dari koreo ini dengan benar, rasa stress dari keadaan disekitarnya membuat Sehun melemparkan dirinya penuh ke latihan tapi latihan tidak membantu Sehun sehingga akhirnya Sehun hanya bisa merasakan frustasi beberapa minggu belakangan ini dan Jongin merasa khawatir. 

“Sehun, kamu belum makan dan belum keluar dari ruang latihan sejak tadi pagi.” Jongin berusaha untuk berasional dengan Sehun tapi Sehun hanya diam dan lanjut latihan tanpa menggubris Jongin. 

Jadi Jongin keluar, mencari makanan kesukaan Sehun sebelum mencoba lagi. 

“Sehun _–_ ”

“ _–_ Nggak laper.” 

Jongin menggigit bibirnya, mencoba menghiraukan perasaan di dada nya yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin mendengar nada ketus dari Sehun. 

“Sehun, seenggaknya satu sendok,” Dia memohon. “Kamu belum makan dari tadi pagi, sekeras apapun kamu latihan kalo _–_ ” 

“ _–_ Jongin, aku nggak laper.” Bentaknya, masih menolak untuk bertemu dengan tatapan mata Jongin. 

“Sehun, kumohon _–_ ” 

“Kamu nggak denger yah? Aku bilang aku nggak laper, aku nggak butuh _–_ ” 

“ _Look_ , satu sendok aja _–_ “ 

“ _–_ Nggak, Jongin _–_ ” 

“ _–_ Oke, aku nggak mau maksa tapi Sehun _–_ ” 

“ _–NGGAK, JONGIN!_ ” Sehun teriak, bergema di ruang latihan perusahaan mereka. 

Kemudian sunyi. 

Sehun yang berteriak tapi Jongin justru bisa melihat bahunya yang sekarang bergetar, kepalanya menunduk ke bawah dan masih juga menolak untuk bertemu dengan tatapan Jongin. 

Mata Jongin mulai terasa panas. 

Menghiraukan bahwa itu adalah pertama kalinya Sehun menaikan volume suaranya ke Jongin setinggi itu, hatinya sakit tersayat lebih karena melihat Sehun yang bersikeras mengurung diri di ruang latihan tanpa kilauan normal di matanya.

Jongin merasa seperti melihat kaca yang menunjukan refleksi Jongin tahun _itu_. 

“ _I was so close to giving up dancing once._ ” 

Jongin pilih untuk berbisik. 

Dia bisa melihat mata Sehun yang melebar di refleksi dinding kaca ruang latihan sebelum memicing tidak percaya, kerutan di dahinya pun kembali. 

“Jangan berusaha ngebuat aku ngerasa lebih baik Jongin, _just–_ “ 

“ _–I’m not_.” 

Jadi untuk pertama kalinya, dia memberitahu Sehun. 

Dia bercerita tentang bulan-bulan gelap yang bahkan sampai sekarang hanya diketahui oleh Junmyeon- _hyung_ , Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol, dia bercerita tentang Minwoo- _hyung_ , tentang terapinya, tentang hal-hal Jongin rasakan di masa gelap itu yang bahkan dia takut untuk beritahu Minwoo-hyung atau terapisnya. 

Di tengah-tengah cerita, mereka berdua berakhir dalam posisi duduk di pinggir ruang latihan menari, menghadap satu sama lain tapi Jongin terus bercerita, tentang semuanya, tentang rasa takutnya, tentang rasa cemasnya, tentang semua masa gelapnya, semuanya sampai dia kehabisan kata-kata. 

Lalu ketika dia kehabisan kata-kata, Jongin bercerita tentang melihat Sehun pertama kali menari di depannya dan Moonkyu. 

“Buat kenal sama kamu, Sehun–” Dia berbisik, berusaha untuk tidak menangkap tatapan Sehun. 

( _–Sehun menari dengan kegembiraan_ ) 

( _–Perwujudan dari keidealan Jongin_ ) 

( _– “Jangan pernah berhenti dansa, Jongin. Kumohon.”)_

“–dan kemudian kenal anggota kita yang lain, lalu ketemu sama fans kita.” Jongin tersenyum lembut. “Semuanya jadi jangkar dan pengingat, kenapa aku suka menari.” 

Kesunyian kemudian kembali menyelimuti ruangan, setelah beberapa waktu Jongin akhirnya menarik nafas dan memberanikan dirinya untuk melirik Sehun, yang menatapnya dengan fokus dan semua konsentrasinya, air mata yang jatuh dengan berantakan menghiasi wajahnya.

Tangannya menjangkau Jongin, melingkar di lehernya dan memeluk Jongin erat. 

Isakan bisa terdengar dan Jongin mengeluarkan nafas yang dari tadi dia tahan, seiring melingkari lengannya di pinggang Sehun. 

“Maaf.” Bisik Sehun. 

“ _It’s okay, just –_ janji sama aku,” Jongin balik berbisik, salah satu tanganya mengusap rambut di belakang kepala Sehun selembut mungkin, mencoba menenangkan isakan Sehun. “Janji sama aku, _don’t go there_ , aku sekarang lebih baik, tapi tempat itu gelap dan sepi, dan _–_ dan aku nggak mau kamu harus ngerasain hal-hal itu, _okay_? _You should be untouched by those things._ ” 

Di pelukannya, Jongin bisa merasakan Sehun mengangguk. 

“Selama kamu juga janji.” 

“Hm?”

“Kita bukan satu-satunya alasan kamu masih nari.” 

Jongin berkedip dan menolehkan kepalanya ke bawah, mencoba menatap Sehun yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Jongin. Melihat mata itu berkilau lagi tapi dengan warna merah akibat tangisannya, Jongin mengeluarkan tawa kecil. 

Ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun, membiarkan wajah mereka berdekatan. 

Dahi dengan dahi.

Ujung hidung dengan ujung hidung. 

“Aku suka menari, kalian hanya alasan tambahan _kok_.” Bisiknya lembut. 

.

**Jongin berumur 23 tahun ketika dia siap menerima konsekuensi dari pilihannya.**

.

Kata-kata yang selama ini dia kurung di dalam tenggorokannya berhasil keluar. 

Jongin tau dia harusnya menyesali kata-kata itu. Kata sederhana itu bisa merusak semua yang Sehun dan Jongin telah bangun antara mereka selama ini dan ‘ _selama ini_ ’ itu nggak sebentar. 

Mereka kenal satu sama lain sejak mereka baru berumur 15 tahun, dari kelas menari pertama itu dan sembilan tahun sama sekali bukan waktu yang singkat. Jongin tau dia harusnya menyesali kata-kata itu. 

Karena dia telah mulai mencintai Sehun sejak dia berumur 17 tahun dan rasa itu telah menjadi rahasia terbesar dan tergelapnya, Jongin harusnya lebih tau diri untuk tidak menempatkan beban yang harus Sehun bawa dengan mengetahui rahasia itu. 

Jongin tau dia harusnya menyesali kata-kata itu _–_

_–Here’s the thing,_ he didn’t. 

Karena dia telah mulai mencintai Sehun sejak dia berumur 17 tahun dan tidak ada perasaan lebih lega dari ketika Ia mengungkapkan rahasianya. Rahasia bahwa datang ombak tinggi atau laut surut, Sehun adalah rotasi hidupnya.

Meski Jongin berdiri di ujung jurang harapan paling rapuh, Ia tetap berharap dan jika jawaban Sehun bukan yang Ia mau, Jongin siap. 

Apapun jawaban Sehun, Jongin akan menerimanya. 

.

**Jongin berumur 23 tahun ketika Sehun menjawab.**

.

Air mata adalah hal yang menjadi bagian pertama dari jawabannya. 

Lalu Jongin panik, dan semua kesiapannya untuk menerima apapun jawaban dari Sehun seperti meluap ke udara. Karena menangis bukan salah satu jawaban yang Jongin kira dia akan dapat. 

Mungkin sebuah ‘maaf’ yang simpatis, itu dia bayangkan setiap hari dan jika mood-nya sedang baik, maka Jongin akan membiarkan dirinya menghayal bahwa Sehun akan tersenyum dengan senyuman _itu_ , senyuman yang membuat ujung matanya bersinar dan membuat Jongin ingin sekali menciumnya. 

Tapi menangis tidak pernah ada di bayangannya. 

“Tu _–_ tunggu, a _–_ aku _–_ maksudku, ka _–_ kamu nggak perlu _–_ ” 

Isakan mulai terdengar dan rasa panik Jongin kemudian mulai meningkat. Jongin akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas sebelum menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut karena dia tidak tau harus apa lagi. 

“Sehun, sebuah ‘Nggak, maaf, Jongin, aku nggak suka sama kayak gitu’ itu bakal cukup, kamu nggak perlu nangis buat nolak aku.” 

Dia berusaha bercanda dengan humor hambar selagi mencoba menghapus air mata Sehun namun entah kenapa mendengar candaan Jongin, isakan Sehun justru bertambah besar.

“ _Wa-wait,_ ah! Sehun, jangan nangis, oke?” 

Dia berusaha memeluk Sehun lebih erat, dan kali ini Jongin bisa merasakan Sehun memeluknya balik, seiring menyembunyikan wajahnya penuh di kerah Jongin. 

“ _Jnghm bodhn_.” Bisiknya sambil terisak. 

“Hah? Apa?” Jongin berusaha mendorong Sehun menjauh agar dia bisa mengerti apa yang _maknae_ itu katakan tapi Sehun malah memeluknya lebih erat, menolak untuk keluar dari pelukan Jongin. 

Jadi, untuk entah beberapa menit, Kim Jongin, yang baru saja membuat Oh Sehun menangis karena pernyataan cintanya _(–yang juga belum dibalas dengan jelas_ ) hanya bisa menyadar ke pagar balkoni asrama _Exo_ , dengan si Oh Sehun berada di pelukannya selagi Jongin sendiri berusaha menenangkan tangisannya. 

Ketika isakan Sehun mulai mereda, Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas lega. Ia mencium lembut rambut Sehun. 

“Aku minta maaf kalau aku ngebuat kamu kaget.” 

“Idiot.” Bisik Sehun, kesal. 

Jongin hanya tertawa hambar sekali lagi mendengar balasannya, tapi Ia tetap memeluk Sehun seiring mengelus rambutnya pelan.

“Aku nggak bakal maksa kamu untuk ngebales perasaan aku, Sehun _–_ ” 

“ _–Goddammit_ , Kim Jongin!” 

Sehun menarik dirinya sedikit menjauh dari Jongin tapi tetap berada di pelukannya dan Jongin kini kembali berhadapan dengan mata Sehun yang berkilau namun merah karena tangisannya. 

“Idiot!” 

Sebuah bukti hebat tentang cintanya Jongin kepada Sehun, bagaimana meski telah dikatai oleh Sehun, melihat wajah Sehun yang kesal, dengan rambut hitamnya yang sekarang acak-acakan, matanya yang masih berkaca-kaca akibat tangisan dan ujung hidung dan pipinya lebih merah karena dinginnya Seoul di bulan januari, Jongin hanya bisa menahan senyum dan menghiraukan kata ‘manis’ yang melintas di kepalanya. 

“Kamu nggak _–_ ” 

Pertanyaan Jongin terputus ketika Sehun dengan cepat, melingkari tangannya di leher Jongin lalu menghapus jarak di antara mereka untuk menemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jongin dan sebelum Jongin bisa memproses apa yang sedang terjadi, Sehun melepaskan ciumannya meski dia tidak melepaskan pelukan Jongin. 

“Ini harusnya jadi hari kamu.” Bisiknya, masih kesal. Jongin hanya bisa berkedip. 

“ _Huh?_ ” 

Melihat center _Exo_ yang masih belum bisa memproses apa-apa itu, Sehun menjadi makin kesal dan menatap Jongin dengan tajam. 

“ _Oh my god_ , aku jatuh cinta sama _satu_ orang idiot.” 

Mata berkilau itu tidak melepas tatapannya dengan mata Jongin seperti menantang Jongin untuk memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Lalu sejenak lewat hanya dengan Sehun berada di pelukannya, terus menatap matanya. 

Lama tak lama, Sehun, melihat emosi di mata Jongin yang sedikit demi sedikit memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi, tidak bisa menahan senyuman yang mulai muncul di bibirnya. 

“Tu _–_ Tunggu, ini _–_ berarti kamu _–_ ” 

“ _–_ Hm.” Sehun mengangguk, dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya. 

“Berarti perasaan aku _–_ ” 

“ _–_ Iya.” Sehun sekali lagi mengangguk, berusaha menahan tawa sementara tangan Jongin mulai menangkupkan wajahnya. 

“ _–Oh._ ” Ucapnya. 

Sebelum Jongin menarik wajah Sehun mendekat dan menciumnya sekali lagi, kali ini mencoba menikmati ciuman tersebut. Ketika bibir mereka bertemu, Jongin bisa merasakan bibir Sehun yang terasa selembut yang Jongin selama ini bayangkan. 

_Center Exo_ itu benar-benar berusaha untuk tidak kehilangan pikirannya selagi Ia melumat bibir Sehun dan merasakan choco pie dan hazelnut _milk tea_ yang tadi Sehun konsumsi di pesta ketika dia mengusap lidah Sehun pelan dengan lidahnya pelan. Tak lama, Jongin bisa merasakan lidah Sehun yang berikut bertaut dengan lidahnya seperti menantangnya.

Jongin juga berusaha menghiraukan bagaimana ribuan bisikan yang ada di kepalanya tiba-tiba diam ketika dia sedang mencium Sehun, seperti mereka akhirnya dalam keadaan _damai_.

Damai karena rahasia yang Jongin paling takutkan telah dia lontarkan dan Sehun tetap ada di sisinya, ada di dalam pelukannya. 

Jongin bisa merasakan lengan Sehun kembali melingkar lehernya dan menariknya lebih dalam seperti Sehun juga ingin memastikan bahwa momen ini nyata. Dia melepaskan tautan lidah mereka, sebelum menggigit bibir bawah Sehun seperti masih gemas dan tidak puas.

Kemudian Jongin mencium bagian pinggir dari bibir Sehun seiring menggesekan hidungnya dengan Sehun secara lembut, dia masih bisa merasakan nafas Sehun di bibirnya. 

“ _Wow, I like that a lot_.” Bisik Jongin. 

“ _Pft–_ ” 

Sehun melepaskan tawa kecil yang membuatnya menyembunyikan wajahnya di tengkuk bahu Jongin untuk sementara, sebelum akhirnya mencium pipi Jongin ketika dia puas tertawa. 

“ _I bet you do._ ” 

“Kamu nggak?!” 

Jongin menarik dirinya menjauh dari Sehun, meski tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Alisnya terangkat satu seperti dia tersinggung, sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum menahan tawa, lengan yang masih terlingkar di leher Jongin kembali menarik penari utama dari _Exo_ itu sebelum lengannya menyisir beberapa helai rambut Jongin kembali ke belakang. 

“Idiot.”

“Sebentar, itu bukan _endearment_ aku kan?”

Kerutan dahinya bertambah dalam. 

“ _Maybe I don’t like you after all_.” 

“Hm, kata cowok yang merana selama tujuh tahun karena suka sama sahabatnya.” Tangan Sehun masih menyisir rambut Jongin, meski lengannya menarik Jongin kembali lebih dekat.

“ _–TUNGGU SEBENTAR,_ ” Tangan Jongin yang tadi berada di pinggang Sehun kemudian menggenggam lengannya, matanya membesar dan ekspresi wajah kagetnya terlihat komikal untuk Sehun. “KAMU TAU?” 

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seperti pasrah dan sekali lagi membawa wajah Jongin mendekat, menggesek hidungnya dengan hidung Jongin pelan sebelum lidahnya kembali menjilat bibir atas Jongin dengan lembut. 

Kim Jongin berusaha keras untuk tetap berpikir secara waras meski dengan cara Sehun sekarang menggodanya. 

“Kamu nggak _subtle_.” 

Kini Jongin benar-benar menarik Sehun keluar dari pelukannya dan mendorongnya satu langkah lebih jauh agar dia bisa berpikir dengan jernih. 

“Kamu tau, tapi kamu nggak bilang apa-apa?” 

Anggota termuda dari grup mereka itu mengangkat alisnya, kepalanya kemudian memiring dan dia menatap Jongin dengan bingung. Jongin sekali lagi berusaha untuk berpikir dengan jernih meski dengan sikap manisnya Sehun, sementara Sehun sendiri hanya mengangkat bahunya. 

“Aku pikir pasti ada alasan kenapa kamu nggak mau bilang apa-apa ke aku, lagian juga, bukan kayak aku seratus persen nggak tau kenapa kamu nggak bilang apa-apa.” Sehun kembali mengambil langkah untuk mendekati Jongin. “Kita berdua anak kecil yang masih nunggu waktu _debut_ kita, terus kita _debut_ tapi tetep aja masih banyak yang harus kita lakuin sebelum kita bisa bilang kita berhasil.” 

Lengan Sehun kemudian melingkar ke leher Jongin lagi, selagi mencium rahang Jongin pelan. 

“ _Also_ , ini juga nggak gampang bukan aku tau? Malah justru lebih susah buat berusaha jaga jarak sama kamu meski aku tau kamu suka sama aku, _apalagi_ kalo kamu lagi nari.”

Jongin berusaha mencoba memproses semua informasi yang Sehun kasih, karena ini _–_ jujur, lebih baik dari semua khayalan yang Jongin punya dan sulit untuk Jongin untuk percaya bahwa ini sekarang adalah realitanya?

“ _–_ Tapi aku nggak bakal kira kamu bakal nyatain hari ini.”

Dengus Sehun, dan Jongin hanya bisa berkedip dan tertawa hambar.

“ _Yeah_ , aku juga nggak ngira bakal nyatain perasaan aku hari ini.” 

Sehun mengeluarkan senyuman manis selagi menyikat rambut Jongin kembali dengan tangannya, semua sentuhan afeksi seperti dia berusaha untuk menebus semua tahun yang hilang karena tanggung jawab mereka.

“ _-But you did_.” Ujarnya.

Sekarang Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan hal yang lain, selain menghela nafas dengan pasrah namun gemas, seiring dia mencakup pipi Sehun dengan satu tangannya sementara tangannya yang lain kembali memeluk pinggang si pemuda surai hitam tersebut.

Sehun kemudian menarik lengannya dari leher Jongin dan memilih untuk memainkan kancing atas kemeja Jongin. Matanya fokus ke kancing itu. 

“Jujur, bahkan pas tau kamu suka aku, aku nggak berani buat bilang apa-apa ke kamu.” 

“Huh? Kenapa?” 

Mata berkilau itu dengan melirik ke Jongin dari bawah bulu matanya, selagi menggigit bibirnya seperti Sehun malu, pipinya bertambah merah merona yang menjalar ke ujung telinganya. 

“Masih selalu ada sedikit keraguan? Makanya, aku lega kamu yang bilang duluan.” 

_–Oh_. 

Jongin selalu mikir bahwa kalau Sehun suka sama dia juga maka semua masalahnya akan selesai. 

Dia nggak pernah mikir bahwa Sehun yang suka sama dia adalah Sehun yang akan menunjukan sisi rentannya yang lain ke Jongin, sisi Sehun yang mungkin malu, mungkin manja. Sisi Sehun yang menawan tapi belum pernah dia tunjukan ke orang lain.

Selain Jongin. 

_Huh, masalah Jongin sebenarnya baru dimulai di sini._

“ _–_ Wah, jujur! Aku juga lega banget Jongin akhirnya bilang duluan!” 

Mendengar suara Baekhyun, Jongin dan Sehun terlonjak. 

Menjauh dari satu sama lagi sebelum menoleh ke arah pintu balkoni apartemen mereka. Pintu balkoni apartemen mereka yang sekarang dihalangi oleh semua anggota mereka.

“Kalian harus bersyukur kita udah usir tamu-tamu yang lain.” 

“Baguslah, masa merananya Jongin akhirnya berakhir.” 

“Selamat kalian!” 

Jongin menatap tidak percaya ke arah anggota grupnya sebelum melirik ke Sehun yang hanya mengangkat bahunya ketika menangkap lirikan Jongin. Penari utama _Exo_ itu memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan kesal, sebelum menatap tajam teman-temannya yang masih dengan santai berdiri dihadapannya. 

“Tunggu, jadi kalian _semua_ tau soal kita berdua kecuali aku?” 

Sehun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya tapi Jongin tau dari kilauan di matanya dan cara bahunya bergetar dia sedang tertawa. Jongin ingin marah tapi yang dia bisa rasakan hanya perasaan hangat di dadanya. 

Kyungsoo yang menyeder pas di pintu balkoni mereka dengan tangan bersilang menatap Sehun sebentar, sebelum mengutarkan matanya. 

“ _It’s not like you’re exactly subtle anyway,_ Jongin, lagian,” Kemudian sahabat lainnya itu melirik ke arah Jongin dengan tatapan tajam. “Jangan berlagak kayak tingkah laku kamu, dari kita umur 16 tahun, ke Sehun bukan kayak ke pacar.” 

“ _OOOOH!!_ ” 

Semua anggotanya bersorak sementar Sehun akhirnya tertawa lepas. Jongin hanya bisa diam karena dari semua orang, dia tau lebih baik diam daripada melawan Kyungsoo soal hal yang Jongin sendiri sangat jelas tau memang benar.

.

**Sehun berumur 15 tahun ketika Jongin memasuki hidupnya.**

.

Pertama kali Oh Sehun bertemu dengan Kim Jongin, adalah hari pertamanya di perusahan mereka sebagai _trainee._ Pemuda yang nantinya akan terkenal sebagai cinta pertama Asia itu masih berumur 15 tahun, ditunjuk oleh pelatih mereka sebagai pembimbing pemulanya Sehun karena Jongin ternyata adalah murid paling teladan di perusahaan mereka.

Tinggi, ramping dengan rambut gelap yang acak-acak dan warna kulit yang dicium oleh mentari, mata tajam namun paras wajahnya dilengkapi dengan senyuman berlesung pipit yang ramah. Spektakuler, karena kesan pertama Sehun adalah Jongin merupakan sebuah kontradiksi. 

Kim Jongin dengan senyuman ramah dan daya tarik kharismatiknya mengingatkan Sehun akan pangeran dari dongeng-dongeng masa kecilnya. Pangeran yang baik hati dan dermawan, seorang pahlawan yang akan membasmi kejahatan.

Namun pada saat yang bersamaan, gestur tubuh Jongin yang menunjukan sebuah kepercayaan diri dan mata hitam tajam yang memikat menenggelamkanmu juga mengingatkan Sehun pada cerita-cerita tentang cowok-cowok remaja nakal yang Ibunya selalu bersikeras menasehati Sehun untuk dijauhi, karena bersama mereka, hanya ada petaka yang menunggu di ujung jalan.

Oh Sehun, _bukanlah Oh Sehun jika rasa penasarannya tidak dia kejar._

Jadi tidak lebih semenit dari pengenalan mereka, Sehun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu kelasnya dengan memperhatikan Jongin.

 _Toh,_ ternyata bukan hal yang sulit.

Daya pikat Jongin yang sedang diam, _jauh_ berbeda dibanding ketika dia sedang menari.

Emosional, entah bagaimana setiap gerakannya seperti diisi dengan emosi dan perasaan sehingga orang yang menonton, mau tidak mau, akan jatuh terpikat dalam pertunjukan dan cerita bisu yang Jongin bisikan kepada mereka selagi Ia menari. Menenggelamkanmu tanpa peduli keadaanmu, menarikmu sampai kamu terintoksikasi, sampai kamu lupa keberadaanmu dan satu-satunya emosi yang ada adalah emosi yang dia bagi bersamamu.

Sehun merasa terpukul.

Dia bukan orang yang tertarik pada romansa. Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang mulai berbincang tentang cinta dan cinta pertama, Sehun tidak pernah tertarik atau bahkan percaya bahwa semudah itu untuk jatuh cinta, tapi pada sore itu, benang hatinya seperti ditarik dan meski Sehun tidak jatuh bukan berarti dia tidak _akan_ jatuh.

Jadi, ketika Moonkyu menawarkan sebuah kesempatan untuk tinggal menemani Jongin, Sehun memilih berkenan untuk tinggal.

Tak sadar akan arus domino dan benang takdir yang mulai bergerak dari pilihan tersebut.

.

**SELESAI**

.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> okay jadi diawal i mention it’s been a while since I finished a fanfic , but any critic you have, aku akan terima dengan tangan terbuka! 
> 
> atau kalau ada bagian dari cuplikan kehidupannya jongin yang kalian suka (pst, my favorite is waktu dia umur 16 tahun dan sadar kenapa dia suka sehun!), kalian juga bisa kasih tau aku, aku tunggu semua comment kalian! 
> 
> kalau ada yang bingung dengan style yang aku pake buat fanfic ini, curhat time, kalo kalian nggak peduli, mangga diskip hehehe! 
> 
> jadi bahasa Indonesia itu bahasa pertama aku, sumpah! tapi cerita panjang lebarnya gini; aku lebih nyaman bikin fanfic di bahasa indonesia dan for some reason aku nggak nyaman bikin fanfic pake bahasa inggris, tapi aku juga nggak begitu suka baca sastra indonesia, like aku suka bahasa Indonesia!! aku tetep kok baca buku-buku bahasa indo atau fanfic pake bahasa indo, tapi aku picky sama cerita yang aku konsumsi, bukan picky kayak aku butuh cerita yang ‘kualitasnya tinggi’, nooo wkwkwk tapi picky kayak genre, plot bahkan karakterisasi karakter yang aku suka itu spesifik, dan sastra Indonesia doesn’t have a lot of the things that I like in its market, jadi phrases dan istilah yang aku pake lebih sering aku dapet dari english writings jadi kombinasi itu ngbuat my writing ended up feeling like a translated fic, instead a bahasa Indonesia fic lol 
> 
> anyway, that’s a long author note, but um, yeah, makasih udah ngluangin waktu buat ngbaca and I would love to hear what you think!


End file.
